Una vez te perdí, no sucederá de nuevo
by Suzu.Neko
Summary: AU. Los ángeles son legiones que protegen a los seres humanos de los demonios, cada uno de ellos agrupados en parejas para toda la eternidad. Soren es un ángel que ya está listo para tener un compañero, lo que no esperaba era que este sería un antiguo amor. El dolor regresa pero donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan. Multipairing, principal DenmarkxSweden. Epilogo subido. Completo
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, que decir. Hace mucho que no escribo y creo que esto resultó un poco extraño de un momento repentino de inspiración. Un AU con mucho DenSu así que si no te gusta recomiendo no leer, algunas otras parejas incluidas pero no esperan mucho canon que prefiero el crack. Hasta ahora menciones de Germancest, Noruega x Finlandia, Turquia x Grecia e iré desarrollandolo según me llegue la inspiración e incluso puede que agregue más. Lemon no planeado por ahora pero puede que haya después.

Uso de nombres humanos: Noruega : Lukas, Dinamarca: Soren, etc.

Disclamier: Hetalia ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, si lo fueran Dinamarca y Suecia serían un matrimonio.

* * *

**Una vez te perdí no sucederá de nuevo.**

"Hace tanto tiempo que sucedió que ya no me siento capaz de recordarlo, a tal vez si pero me niego a hacerlo. Él y yo fuimos asignados como pareja, fue grande mi sorpresa al leer el nombre del mejor amigo de mi tierna infancia en el papel. Aún recuerdo en aquel entonces cuando apenas y nuestras alas alcanzaban nuestros hombros con toda su envergadura, como nos contaban los adultos que al ser mayores formaríamos parte de las fuerzas de Dios. Tan lejano que se escuchaba en aquel entonces, pero ahora era una realidad… "

El rubio de lentes cerró su diario, dejando que las hojas guardaran sus secretos. Para un ángel de 1 grado, ese tipo de recuerdos debían ser dejados atrás. Apenas y contaba con los 23 años de edad de acuerdo al calendario humano, aunque a los ángeles ese tipo de fechas no les concernía, ellos veían el mundo por ciclos, cada ciclo costaba de 7 años cada uno, por lo que en realidad él tenía apenas 3 ciclos de vida, algo corto para un ángel, habiendo otros que contaban con 26 o 27 ciclos de existencia.

El mundo humano era algo que atentamente observaban, tomándose el tiempo de revisar que los demonios de más allá del segundo círculo no se atreviesen a subir a tierra, en cuyo caso, una tropa bajaba para eliminar al rebelde antes de que infectase a demasiados seres humanos. Cada tropa constaba de 4 miembros, dos parejas de compañeros para ser precisos, cuidadosamente elegidos acorde al elemento de su predominancia. Usualmente se escogía uno de cada antiguo elemento natural: aire, fuego, agua y tierra; pensado en que pudiesen apoyarse lo mejor posible. Las parejas eran elegidas a designio de Dios, para los ángeles y los humanos pudiese parecer al azar, pero todo plan estaba trazado anteriormente, para ser candidato solo bastaba haber pasado los 3 ciclos pero no ser mayor de 5 ciclos y era una obligación para cada ángel presentarse a dichos sorteos.

Este año, el sorteo fue especialmente tranquilo, como dicta la tradición cada ángel de los elementos Fuego y Tierra introduce su nombre en la urna, seguido de la procesión de los ángeles de Agua y Aire, cada uno elige una urna y toma un nombre, ese será su compañero para toda la vida. La lista de aspirantes no era tan larga como años anteriores, por lo que bien podían distinguirse los 20 trozos de papel distribuidos en cada una de las 4 urnas.

Soren era uno de los aspirantes del elemento fuego, se paseaba de un lado a otro viendo atento las manos que se metían a las urnas para sacar un papel, atento al momento en que su nombre saliera, solo era cuestión de esperar, tenía que escogerla alguien. En caso de que no sucediera el ciclo siguiente tendría que volver a intentarlo y sería un paria solitario durante todo ese ciclo. Frotó sus manos viendo las espaldas aladas de sus compañeros al pasar. A su lado uno de sus mejor amigos, Gilbert, hacia lo mismo que él, pero este lucía aún más impaciente ya que a momentos le gritaba a su hermano para que escogiera su papel; este era su último ciclo, si nadie escogía su nombre, se quedaría solo como guardián de las puertas ya que esa labor se le designaba a los que no tenían compañero.

Soren se fijó que entre los aspirantes había gente conocida suya, amigos de edades similares a la suya, Tino uno de sus amigos de la infancia que si mal no recordaba era del elemento tierra, tambien observó a Vash y Sadiq que si mal no recordaba ambos eran del mismo elemento que él. De repente escuchó un salto al lado suyo, mientras observaba a un apenado Ludwig del elemento del agua sosteniendo el papel con el nombre de su hermano en sus manos. Se sintió feliz por él, fijando la vista en los que restaban en la fila de la procesión, varios ya tenían compañero e incluso para disgusto de Sadiq y de cierto hombre somnoliento en la línea, Heracles había tomado el papel con su nombre. Poco a poco los gritos de alegría llenaban la sala pero el rubio alegre no podía unirse al festejo ya que aún seguía esperando. En la fila Lukas tomaba un trozo de papel, uno de los últimos en la urna donde estaba su nombre, a Soren se le paraba el corazón, nada mejor que uno de sus mejores amigos para ser su compañero; sus latidos se aceleraron que parecía se le pararía el corazón de un momento a otro.

– Tino – Dijo el rubio del rulo flotante sin emoción alguna, aunque el aludido saltó de su asiento con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, gritando cosas en un idioma que si mal no reconocía era finlandés.

Esto no podía estar pasando, no se explicaba porque alguien como él no era escogido, tal vez Dios se había enojado con él por la travesura de pintar "Soy el rey del mundo" en las armaduras de los guardianes de la puerta, pero era solo un niño… la semana pasada. Ya se resignaba a tener que esperar hasta el siguiente ciclo cuando uno de los arcángeles entró con alguien a quien bien conocía, claro, no era otro que Berwald, uno de sus ex amigos. Se quedó frío al verlo entrar, si él lo escogía prefería mejor no tener compañero y quedarse solo toda la eternidad, después de todo sería incómodo tenerlo de compañero luego de lo ocurrido hace un ciclo atrás. No… tener a su antiguo amor de compañero no le haría ningún bien.

Por su parte el rubio de lentes se disculpaba con el arcángel, al parecer alguien le había jugado una broma esa mañana y terminó perdido en uno de los salones de juntas de los arcángeles. El de rango superior hizo un gesto despreocupado y lo incorporó a los pocos que quedaban en la fila, todos fueron pasando hasta que llegó su turno de elegir un trozo de papel. Metió la mano y sintió únicamente dos trozos de papel, no estaba seguro a quien pertenecían, con tanto alboroto no podía ver a los que aún estaban atentos a la ceremonia. En espera, Vash y Soren se mostraban nerviosos, ambos desconocían que el nombre que quedaba era uno del otro, el sueco escogió uno tras meditarlo un poco, dejándolo a que fuese lo que Dios dispusiera. Sacó el trozo de papel leyéndolo con una expresión de completa sorpresa:

– Soren…–Ambas miradas se cruzaron un segundo dejando ver un par de mejillas encendidas de un momento a otro. Berwald carraspeó y en silencio salió del lugar, sintiendo una mezcla de felicidad y ansiedad, ahora tendría que arreglar lo que empezó un ciclo atrás, en el jardín detrás del templo principal, donde la sangre y las lágrimas enterraron un profundo sentimiento que ambos no supieron reconocer en su momento.

* * *

N/A: De momento es todo, más o menos ya le voy pensado al segundo capitulo aunque nadie se anime a leer esta cosa. Suzu fuera.


	2. Chapter 2

Subo esto antes de irme a dormir. Mismas advertencias del capitulo anterior, aunque creo mataré a un personaje a futuro. No me maten a mi por eso, les prometo esto tendrá un happy ending. Uso de nombres humanos, agregando a Emil para Islandia.

Para Karen mí adorada musa en muchas ocasiones y para Neko, porque también te quiero mucho mujer –hugs-

**Disclamier: Ninguno de los personajes de hetalia me pertenecen, sino el puente de Oresund sería reconocido como el hijo de Den y Sve**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

La mañana se colaba con unos cuantos rayos de luz a través de las cortinas. A ojos mortales era seguro que no esperarían que un ángel necesitara dormir, en efecto los de alto rango no lo necesitaban pero los más jóvenes debían dormir casi lo mismo que lo haría un ser humano, con el paso del tiempo las horas necesarias se limitaban a cuando regresaban de misiones o debían reponer energía después de una extenuante tarea. Berwald se removió entre las sábanas estirando las manos para tomar sus lentes desde la mesa de al lado, al encontrarlos se sentó en la orilla de la cama, se los puso y fijó la mirada a un punto muerto de la puerta de la habitación. No podía ser verdad… pero al fijar la mirada en la insignia del elemento fuego que yacía sobre la mesa, aquello se hacía realidad.

La tradición dictaba que al ser escogido un compañero, la insignia representativa de su elemento debería intercambiarse con el otro, de esa forma se sabía quien protegía al otro ángel. Cada ser divino portaba una insignia desde el momento en que Dios los creaba y los que no contaban con compañeros, las portaban hasta el día en que su alma llegaba a un punto límite y solo entonces, Dios tomaba el alma de su ángel y la usaba de base para crear el de un nuevo ser humano. Así era, muchos de los humanos tenían como base un ángel, incluso aquello que llamaban ángel guardián no era otra cosa que el alma base protegiendo al nuevo ser.

La eternidad era algo relativo, porque al no saber el momento exacto en el que aquel suceso sucedería, solo les gustaba pensar que vivirían para siempre.

El estoico hombre de lentes, decidió finalmente ponerse en pie, vestirse con su uniforme de guardián del agua, acomodar las plumas de sus alas y finalmente tomar la insignia para colocársela como si fuese una medalla en el pecho. Soltó un fuerte suspiro, sabiendo que no le esperaba un camino fácil de ahora en adelante, su antiguo amor volvía para estar a su lado.

En su propia habitación Soren daba vueltas como león enjaulado, aunque se le hacía gracioso que al otro lo apodaran "El león sueco" lo segundo era solo porque lucía como la gente de ese país, aunque el apodo de "León" se lo ganó en una batalla contra uno de los mayores arcángeles de Dios: "Gabriel", aunque no fue capaz de ganarle, fue el único que durante su infancia fue capaz de aguantar más de 10 minutos en una pelea con él.

Soren negó sacudiendo la cabeza, de nuevo esta pensando en él, por más que según él ya estaba superado el tema "Berwald", pero no se engañaba ni a si mismo, lo amaba desde que eran apenas como querubines, lo amó durante toda su infancia y deseó protegerlo durante toda su vida. Hasta ese día. Cuanto se arrepentía de sus propias palabras, de haberle dicho que le amaba.

– Soy un tonto, ¿Verdad? –

– Si lo eres – De pronto una voz llamó la atención del rubio, un rostro serio lo recibió, parado en la puerta de su habitación.

– ¿Lukas? ¿Qué haces aquí? – De pronto el rubio se movió en dirección al visitante, dando la impresión de que saludaría al chico con un fuerte abrazo. Solo que al instante fue detenido por una ráfaga de viento que él juraría que le golpeó en el abdomen.

– ¿Quién más? – Le miró sin ánimos, acomodándose un mechón de cabello en su lugar – Apuesto a que sigues pensando en aquel día… –

La cara del aludido hizo una mueca, para luego tensar el cuerpo y negar de forma robótica.

– No me engañas – Amenazó con lanzar otra ráfaga antes de ser abruptamente interrumpido.

– ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Si, pienso en eso! ¿Es tan malo hacerlo? –

– Si te hace daño, si. – Por una vez se mostraba comprensivo, haciendo a Soren preguntarse si acaso trataba de animarlo – Más aún si todo es culpa de tu propia estupidez – Ahí iba de nuevo, las palabras hirientes, aunque ya estuviese acostumbrado a ellas, era algo que le decía todos los días desde que él y Berwald dejaron de hablarse. Él y Berwald… que bien se escuchaba eso, aunque la gente decía que por educación primero se decía el nombre de la otra persona, pero que importaba si a él le gustaba decirlo así.

– Lukas… Ahora lo veré todos los días, estaré con él casi todo el día ¿Crees que será muy incómodo para él? Ósea, yo no pienso molestarlo, pero tampoco podemos quedarnos en silencio todo el día ¿Crees que él quiera hablar conmigo? ¿Y si me ignora? –

El mismo Lukas se mostraba cansado de tantas preguntas, más aún cuando el día anterior se había topado con el sueco al salir del lugar de la ceremonia y a su manera le había hecho las mismas preguntas. ¡¿Es que acaso ninguno de los dos notaba que el otro sentía lo mismo? El amor era tan complicado en personas como aquellos, al punto que a veces se había preguntado porque Dios había permitido a los ángeles hacer lo mismo que los humanos, enamorarse los unos a los otros. El amor hace a la gente cometer tonterías, en diferente medida unos de otros, cuanto agradecía que Tino fuese la clase de persona con la cual llevar una relación era tan sencillo y agradable.

– Cállate – Dijo molesto Lukas, tomando aire antes de hablar de nuevo – Solo ve con él y arreglen esta tontería de una vez –

Tras decir eso, el visitante abandonó el lugar, cansado de razonar con gente tan cabeza dura como era Soren, ahora lo mejor era esperar, además que en casa Tino lo esperaba de seguro con una buena ración de mimos, que aunque no fuese algo que admitiese adoraba que el menor tuviese esos detalles con él y con Emil, su hermanito menor.

– Como si arreglarlo fuera tan fácil – Murmuró un solitario Soren, tallándose las sienes con insistencia. Mejor al mal paso darle prisa, pensó para si mismo, saliendo finalmente de su habitación.

– Este será un día muy largo –

Mientras tanto, Berwald debía enfrentar sus propios demonios, los recuerdos del día en que cometió el error más grande de su existencia, por el cual aún se arrepentía hoy en día. Si solo no hubiese estado ese día, si solo no hubiese conocido nunca a Soren, si solo no se hubiera enamorado de él, jamás habría ocurrido. El pecado ahora marcaba las plumas inferiores de sus alas, un par de sombras negras que si no se prestaba mucha atención no se notarían pero ante el blanco intenso de las demás, eran como faros en la oscuridad. Soren también tenía un par de ellas, todo había sido por su culpa. Por eso no tenía derecho a amarle, ni a estar a su lado, por eso tuvo que rechazarle aunque le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que no lo dejara solo.

– Hey, Berwald, hace mucho ¿No crees? – Un nervioso Soren golpeó la espalda de su compañero, recibiendo un gruñido en respuesta por parte de este. – Vamos, no seas así de amargado, a ver, una sonrisa, si una sonrisita –

Si era necesario se haría al payaso, fingiría que nada ocurrió ese día y como siempre desde ese entonces, solo se hablarían para pelear, haciéndolo como si fuese algo natural en ambos. Un simple protocolo que indicaba que ambos querían olvidar aquel sentimiento tan fuerte que los vio dirigirse miradas cómplices, gestos divertidos, roces de manos y uno que otro contacto involuntario pero bien agradecido.

– Vamos, hoy nos toca la primera patrulla – Dijo Berwald en un tono seco, aunque fue traicionado cuando volteó y observó la amplia sonrisa y la mirada dulce que su compañero le dirigía; el corazón se le oprimió, deseando egoístamente poder proteger esa sonrisa y hacerla solo para si. Se espantó un poco de tal sentimiento que bien imitaba los de los humanos, carraspeó y se adelantó tratando de alejarse del peligro que suponía el otro para él.

–Soren… –

Murmuró al alejarse, apenas escuchando la maldición que el mencionado soltó al percatarse de su propia expresión. Era momento de continuar la historia que a causa de terceras personas se vio interrumpida, un amor que a pesar de la difícil prueba que el destino les había dejado, parecía haber sobrevivido durante todo ese tiempo.

* * *

Hasta aquí. ¿Cómo voy? ¿Críticas constructivas al respecto? ¿Tomatazos? Todo es bien aceptado. Por cada review Soren y Berwald se dan un beso.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, aquí tienen el tercer capitulo, siento que en este me fui por las ramas ups, pero espero les guste. Este mundo está armándose de poco en poco así que paciencia y cualquier duda en los reviews con gusto los responderé en el transcurso del fic o por aquí.

Uso de nombres humanos y un poco de incesto por ahí, pero no esperen nada subido de tono, solo comentarios.

**Disclamier: Hetalia no me pertenece y mucho menos sus personajes, de serlo Sve y Den tendrían mayor protagonismo y serían pareja oficial.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

"Querido diario:

Que tonto suena empezar escribiendo así, es decir nadie leerá esta cosa ¿Para qué iniciar con un saludo? Como sea.

Hace una semana que yo y Berwald (Me sigue gustando como se escucha de esa forma) somos pareja, no "pareja" como novios o algo así aunque si me gustaría, sino como equipo. Parece que se ha olvidado de aquel incidente ya que me habla como si nada, claro hablar a su manera. Nuestra primera misión fue un éxito total, desterramos a un par de demonios del primer círculo. ¿Adivina qué? Nuestros otros compañeros son Tino y Lukas, me hace sentir tan tranquilo ya que puedo tomar mi espacio para no tener que estar solo con Berwald. Me pone nervioso… Quiero abrazarlo, que el me abrace, sentir sus labios contra los míos y adueñarme de cada centímetro de su nívea piel. Por eso no debo estar a solas con él, ya que es probable que no pueda controlarme. "

– Gilbert me recomendó escribir un diario, no entiendo para qué, en lugar de ayudarme parece que escribo alguna clase de historia pervertida –Soren se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla, contemplando aquellas palabras de su propia autoria – Berwald – Instintivamente su mano buscó en su pecho la insignia que antes le pertenecía al rubio de lentes, la rozó lentamente, reconociendo en ella las distintivas formas del escudo y en letras pequeñas en un idioma único de los ángeles, el nombre "Berwald" estaba grabado.

– ¿Me odias acaso? ¿Ya no me quieres porque mis alas no son por completo blancas? Dímelo… Dime la respuesta Berwald –

...

En los pasillos del templo de Gabriel, los ángeles iban y venían, encargándose de los asuntos más importantes con respecto a la humanidad, últimamente el número de demonios pertenecientes a círculos más allá del tercero iba en aumento. No había ni un solo ángel que holgazaneara en los terrenos cercanos, pero si había uno que justo en ese momento se escapaba de sus labores de oficina.

– Me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro – Gilbert se había escapado de su hermano y pareja y ahora se escondía entre las copas de unos árboles azules, color característico de aquella zona en especial.

– Si solo West no fuese tan recto, podría pedirle que me prepara algo dulce, o puede que aceptara jugar conmigo en los terrenos exteriores, seguro que nadie nos molestaría en ese lugar. ¡Ah! Me harta aburrirme tanto –

De pronto, su campo de visión divisó a alguien familiar, aquel era, si tenía que serlo. ¡Berwald Oxenstierna! El compañero de uno de sus mejores amigos, teniendo como precedente eso, de seguro que el hombre tenía que ser divertido, lo más probable era que la apariencia intimidante era solo para despistar. Se bajó corriendo del árbol y de un salto se colgó en la espalda del rubio.

– Hallo, compañero de Soren. ¿Dónde está mi mejor amigo en estos momentos? No me digas que lo has dejado agotado y por eso ahora tiene que quedarse dormido en casa, claro eso suele suceder, yo a mi West lo agoto todas las noches y solo porque soy un hermano tan considerado lo dejo descansar después de tres rondas ¿Si sabes a que me refiero? –

Sin lugar a dudas que Berwald no se esperaba aquello y mucho menos esperaba que el albino lo saludara con semejante discurso, sus mejillas se enrojecieron conforme continuaba hablando, preguntándose como podía un supuesto guerrero de Dios decir semejantes cosas a otra persona. Estaba bien que los ángeles eran asexuales y ser hombre o mujer no importaba en su caso porque no poseían género, pero hablar de temas tabú de esa forma, solo amigos de Soren podían hacerlo.

– No se donde esté, seguro en casa – Contestó hablando más de lo que pretendía, no era de muchas palabras y a decir verdad gustaba ser de esa forma. La mayor parte del tiempo. El rubio sacudió sus alas, tratando de quitarse de encima de forma educada al mayor, algo que no le era nada fácil de conseguir.

Finalmente tras un grupo de carraspeos, balbuceos y una que otra oración inconexa; el mayor se bajó de su espalda, batiendo sus alas apenas tocó tierra, como si se tratara de una paloma recién bañada.

– ¿Siempre eres tan serio? No entiendo como Soren y tú pueden ser compañeros – Dijo Gilbert para enseguida fijar la mirada en el más alto y por fin quedarse en silencio.

– Es una larga historia – Sentenció el sueco.

– Mi grandiosa persona tiene mucho tiempo, y no tengo nada que hacer así que puedes contarme –

– Hn… No puedo- Respondió el rubio – Es un secreto entre Soren y yo –

El albino echó su cabello hacia atrás y con una sonrisa picara se decidió a hablar. – Eso solo aumenta mi curiosidad, así que puedes empezar a hablar porque no pienso dejarte ir hasta que me lo digas –

...

Berwald perdió la noción del tiempo, aunque habían pasado un par de horas desde que inició su relato, tras una hora de la insistencia de Gilbert, media de persecución por los campos del palacio del arcángel Uriel hasta los campos exteriores, donde fuera de algunos querubines, nadie más solía ir. Ahí se desahogó por completo, contándole el secreto más grande de su existencia a alguien que conocía de hace apenas unas días y con el que hablaba desde apenas unas horas.

– Así que fue por eso… vaya si que es algo grande… ¿Pero, por eso dejaste de hablar a Soren? – Gilbert se balanceaba sobre el pasto, arrancando algunos para luego tirarlos al aire con un rastro de cenizas detrás suyos, demostrando su pertenencia al elemento fuego.

– Si, ya no podíamos ser amigos – Sentenció el más alto, sintiendose extrañamente liberado por contarle a alguien además de sus hermanos aquel secreto que tanto lo atormentaba.

– Mmm… Como me haz contado un secreto tuyo, mi grandiosa persona hará lo mismo y te contará algo. – Le observó con una sonrisa, aunque luego su rostro tomó un aire serio de un momento a otro – ¿Sabías que si bajas antes de cumplir los tres ciclos de edad a la tierra eres castigado de forma severa? – Continuó sin darle oportunidad a Berwald de responder – Hace dos ciclos bajé a la tierra con West, él había visto a una niña desde el cielo, la cual todos los días sufría abusos por parte de su padre, el hombre estaba poseído por un demonio. –

Hizo una pausa antes de continuar, cerciorándose que el mayor siguiese escuchandole.

– West y yo lo exterminamos, volvimos sin decir nada a nadie, pero realmente felices de haber hecho algo bueno. Por desgracia, el arcángel Miguel se enteró de todo – Su voz se tornaba melancólica conforme continuaba su relato – Estuvieron a punto de arrancarle las alas a West, aunque él no había hecho nada malo, pero las reglas son reglas. Me ofrecí en su lugar para ser aquel que sufriera el castigo. El sacrificio es considerado como una forma de amor, El arcángel Gabriel abogó por mi y el castigo cambio… –

– ¿Qué te hicieron? – Al fin, el de lentes había dicho algo, invitando a Gilbert a continuar.

– Nos separaron, a mi me mandaron al territorio de los de viento, en una especie de prisión dirigida por un tipo llamado Iván Braginski, juro que ese tipo era más un demonio que un ángel – Dice con cierto desprecio, al recordar los años de sufrimiento en manos de aquel hombre.

– Hiciste lo correcto – Dice decidido Berwald, su situación era un tanto similar, al menos él también había reaccionado de esa forma cuando "aquello" ocurrió.

– Si y no… – Ladeó la cabeza el albino – Cuando fui liberado, un ciclo después, West se negó a hablarme durante medio ciclo, cuando finalmente lo hizo, rompió en llanto. Él quería pagar también por su error, quería que ambos lo hiciéramos juntos y sobrelleváramos la carga, mitad y mitad.

El rubio se quedó en silencio, entendiendo a la perfección lo que trataba de hacerle entender, era curioso como un hombre que siempre que lo veía estaba haciendo alguna broma o algo tonto, pudiese comportarse de forma tan madura. Seguro que las apariencias engañan, acababa de comprobarlo. Cerró los ojos un momento, aunque luego se puso en pie.

– Yo no puedo hacer eso… – Dijo ya estando de pie, dandole un vistazo al albino, aunque luego se volvió hacia el frente y empezó a caminar.

– ¡Si puedes! ¡Piénsatelo Sueco! – Gritó el albino al verlo alejarse para después dejarse caer sobre el pasto – No te arrepentirás de hacerlo, pero si de no hacerlo… – Se giró en el piso dejando al sueco marcharse, quedandose viendo en dirección al despacho donde se encontraba su hermano

– Me pregunto si West ya habrá terminado, creo que iré a buscarlo – Recuperó su sonrisa y se puso en pie de un salto, luego simplemente se alejó corriendo.

...

En medio de uno de los pasillos del templo del arcángel Miguel, dos hombres hablaban entre susurros, algo grave estaba por comenzar y nadie podría prevenirlo ni esperárselo. El inicio de una guerra estaba en puerta, pero el enemigo puede que se encuentre en casa.

– ¿Estás seguro? Después de esto no hay vuelta atrás – Un hombre bastante alto, cubierto por completo con una bufanda alrededor del cuello preguntó al otro.

– ¿Tu si tienes dudas sobre ello? No pensé que fueras tan debilucho – El segundo soltó una risa que se escuchó claramente sarcástica. Provocando que su interlocutor frunciera el ceño.

– Estamos desafiando a Dios, esto no se hace todos los días – Replicó el primero con aires de obviedad.

– ¿Quién dijo que lo haríamos ahora mismo? Aún nos falta traer a algunos y sacar a ese tipo de su encierro en la tierra. Cuando lo logremos, es cuando el telón se abrirá. Calm down bro, calm down –

* * *

Hasta aquí esta vez. Pensaba continuarlo pero creo que se perdería parte de la acción si lo hago. Espero Gilbert no me haya quedado demasiado Ooc, pero no puedo verlo solo como un tonto, de seguro es pantalla. El próximo capitulo habrá más DenSu, y avance en la relación de Soren y Berwald, lo prometo.

Críticas constructivas, comentarios, tomatazos, ¿perros? O lo que deseen en los reviews. Por cada review Soren y Berwald se dan un beso.

La última antes de irme:

¡Ven acá Berwald! –Soren jala a Berwald y le planta un beso en los labios – 1… – le da uno en la mejilla – 2 – Berwald lo empuja con el rostro muy avergonzado y le da un golpe en la frente con la mano abierta – ¡Oye, esperate! –Le manda uno volado – 3

Les debo unos para la próxima. Suzu fuera.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, no pensé llegar hasta el cuarto capitulo para ser sincera -risas- pero bueno, agradesco a los que leen, más aún a los que dejan review, me hace saber que al menos alguien lee esta historia y no solo la escribo para mi.

En este capitulo se desarrolla un poco más la relación de Soren y Berwald, aunque no esperen mucho que ellos van pasito a pasito. En cuanto a las dudas en los reviews, verán que el villano no es el que creen, kufufufu, pero lo descubrirán muy pronto.

Mismas advertencias de capitulos anteriores: Uso de nombres humanos, agregando MeiMei : Taiwan, Emma : Bélgica, Elizabetah : Hungría y Yekaterina : Ucrania. Espero que disfruten el capitulo.

**Disclamier: Hetalia ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Las alarmas habían sonado desde temprana hora, al parecer una horda de demonios había abierto un puerta desde el cuarto círculo del infierno, como siempre los humanos eran ajenos a ellos, ya que sin tomar un cuerpo físico era imposible que sus ojos pudiesen diferenciarlos del aire que los rodeaba.

Se prepararon cuatro brigadas para bajar a la tierra, entre los elegidos estaban Berwald, Soren, Lukas y Tino como la primera brigada, en la segunda algunos ángeles de tercer grado para guiarlos, veteranos en su labor, la tercera estaba conformada por Sadiq, Heracles, Gilbert y Ludwig, mientras que la cuarta eran los del escuadrón especial la guardia del arcángel Uriel que iban en su representación, este siempre había tenido debilidad por los ángeles con apariencia femenina, no en el plano carnal, simplemente gustaba de su presencia, por lo que su guardia se componía de un grupo de chicas: Emma compañera de Elizabetha y Yekaterina compañera de MeiMei.

Las cuatro brigadas salieron con sus respectivas armas, Soren había escogido un hacha desde el primer día, tan brillante y reluciente que desde que la vio quedó prendado. Berwald por su parte se vio mejor con una espada, dotada con la bendición del arcángel Gabriel. Cada uno de los miembros tomó un arma para defenderse, para después dirigirse al punto preciso de acuerdo a las órdenes dadas.

La misión transcurrió casi todo con normalidad, cada demonio era enviado de regreso a su sitio pero en un momento de descuido, Soren se dio le dio la espalda a uno de ellos, Berwald logró darse cuenta aunque muy tarde, que un demonio acechaba a su compañero. Agitó su espada, lanzando un torrente de agua que inmovilizó al demonio, enseguida gritó desesperado, el nombre del rubio.

– ¡Soren! –Se acercó corriendo al lugar donde le había visto por última vez. Berwald se quedó helado al verlo tirado en el piso, no estando seguro si acaso estaba solo inconciente o peor aún. Desesperado levantó su cuerpo sin cuidado alguno, mostrando una cara que nadie nunca antes había visto en él: un rostro de desesperación y miedo. De nuevo no podía hacer nada para defenderlo y proteger a la persona que más quería en el mundo.

– No grites, sueco… – Murmuró Soren después de un rato, moviéndose un poco en el piso, aunque enseguida sintió el dolor del golpe – Tsk… creo que me descuide – Miró al sueco con una sonrisa, la cual descolocó al de lentes y a la vez le hizo enojar, al punto que simplemente lo soltó en el piso y se dio la vuelta

– ¡Auch! ¡Eso duele Berwald! – Se quejó el de cabellos alborotados en el piso, ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Lukas y Gilbert, aunque este último no le quedó más que reir al final y acercarse a su amigo.

– Hiciste preocupar a tu princesita, eso esta mal – Dijo el albino entre risas.

– ¿Princesita? – Le respondió como si no entendiese, aunque apenas se alejaron un poco para regresar al cielo, decidió hablar de nuevo.

– ¿De verdad estaba preocupado? –

– Si –

– ¿Qué tanto? –

– Parecía que se le iba a parar el corazón o que lloraría –

– Berwald… Aún me amas –

El albino negó soltando una risa fuerte, la cual contagió la del rubio y a la vez provocó una mirada de celos por de parte de Ludwig que veía toda la escena desde una distancia prudente.

– Parece que a alguien le agrada mucho tu compañero, Ludwig – Habló Sadiq desde detrás del rubio de mirada molesta.

– Eso parece – Respondió obviando su molestia, no era de ángeles sentir celos, pero como los sentía él en ese momento.

– Creo que es solo un mal entendido... – Bostezó cerca suyo Heracles – No hagas caso a nada de lo que ese diga – Apuntó a Sadiq, provocando que este sonriera con un tic en el ojo.

– Al que no deberías hacerle caso a es a ese – Respondió Sadiq, devolviendo la acusación del moreno. – Seguro confabula con Soren para quitarte a Gilbert.

La pelea continuó durante otro rato, ante la mirada cada vez más molesta del alemán, que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estrangular a alguien, no estando seguro si sería a Soren, a Gilbert, a Sadiq o a Heracles. En eso estaba cuando de repente la figura de Berwald se divisó desde las puertas, esperando a que su compañero llegara, aunque no lo pareciera, estaba preocupado y por eso se había quedado esperándolo.

Tomó a Soren de los brazos del albino, este último le dirigió una sonrisa pícara como si le dijera que aprovechara esa oportunidad para poner manos a la obra. El sueco carraspeó y simplemente se llevó a Soren del lugar, dejando detrás suyo un gran problema del cual Gilbert no era conciente aún, pero pronto lo estaría.

…

– ¿Duele? –

– ¿Ah? No tanto como parece –

El sueco encontraba difícil entablar una conversación con su compañero, más porque este no dejaba de verlo con una sonrisa a pesar de estar dejando una mancha roja sobre sus alas.

– Soren… –

El sueco empezó sin poder terminar.

– ¿Qué pasa? Si estabas preocupado por mí, no deberías, soy más fuerte de lo que aparento – Respondió el danés queriendo cortar el cargado ambiente que entre ambos se había creado de un momento a otro.

– No pienso cargarte herido de nuevo –

Dijo el sueco en un tono seco, pero en esa simple oración había un significado especial que solo Soren fue capaz de entender en ese momento. Le estaba pidiendo que se cuidara, que no deseaba verlo herido de nuevo. Sonrió apoyándose mejor en el hombro de su compañero para tratar de atraerlo un poco más a su persona.

– Ja, no te preocupes, ya te dije soy más fuerte de lo que crees, voy a estar bien, además tengo un compañero que aunque es un gruñón amargado la mitad del tiempo y la otra mitad es un hielo silencioso, se que puedo confiar en él. Pero no se lo digas que luego no dejará de fastidiarme con eso ¿entendiste? –

Ahora el sueco estuvo a punto de reír, no entendía como el danés podía ser tan tierno de esa forma y tirar sin darse cuenta todas las defensas que le había puesto a su corazón. Frunció el ceño para aparentar molestia, aunque enseguida comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

– Pues ese compañero, se enojará de que aproveches de él –

Soren se sorprendió de haberlo escuchado hablar tanto de corrido y más aún decírselo a él. Soltó una risa que luego le hizo sentir dolor en sus heridas.

– Berwald… definitivamente… creo que aún te amo –

El sueco se tensó un momento, permaneciendo sin responderle al danés, al menos no en ese instante. Sabía que él también guardaba ciertos sentimientos en lo profundo de su pecho que se peleaban por salir. Pero no estaba seguro de si acaso debían hacerlo, por que el peligro que aquello representaba era algo por lo cual no tenía la certeza de si debía arriesgarse.

– Estás herido y deliras, así que calla –

Soren se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta por parte del sueco, aunque eso no implicaba que se daría por vencido, por el contrario, el que tardara en contestarle quería decir que tenía dudas al respecto, se dijo a si mismo, que se encargaría de borrar toda duda del corazón ajeno hasta que ya no pudiese decirle que no, ni queriéndolo.

Finalmente llegaron a la enfermería, donde el más alto dejó a Soren sobre una de las camas, este esperó que el sueco se marchara apenas lo botara en el lugar, pero contrario a su creencia, este se quedó sentado a su lado, fijando la vista en las paredes para evitar verlo. Ese gesto solo le hacía reafirmarse que debía hacer suyo de nuevo el corazón del León Sueco, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera en la vida.

…

Debajo de los templos de los doce arcángeles, existen pasadizos que los unen unos con otros, pocos los conocen y se dice que si uno se aventura sin conocer a donde deseas llegar, te quedarás atrapado eternamente entre los pasillos. Pero no solo son pasillos con los que cuenta, se dice que también existen cámaras escondidas por pasadizos secretos, estos pensados como refugio para los arcángeles en caso de una invasión a su palacio o una guerra.

En medio de la oscuridad que ofrecían esos pasadizos, un grupo de ángeles encapuchados trasportan una urna de color gris, con la marca del arcángel caído "Lucifer" en la tapa, llegan hasta un cristal negro, que bien podría hacerse pasar por un espejo. Uno de los ángeles toca la superficie, haciendo símbolos en él hasta que este se abre y da paso a una de las famosas cámaras.

– Adelante, sean bienvenidos hermanos, nuevos discípulos del ángel más amado por Dios, Lucifer, el rebelde que se negó a arrodillarse ante una existencia de tan poco valor como son los humanos – Un ángel con una máscara en el rostro dirigía todo – Ya es casi el momento hermanos, de mostrarnos ante todos y liberar a nuestros hermanos mayores de los confines de la tierra, tomar lo que por derecho nos perteneces y prescindir de aquello que nos ata –

El grupo vitoreó al aparente líder, lanzando al aire sus inconformidades con respecto a Dios y a los humanos.

– Yo los entiendo, sus leyes se llevaron a mi hermano de mi lado, arrancaron sus alas como si fuesen niños jugando con un ave, ahora él, es uno de ellos, de ese asqueroso cáncer que se extiende y lo consume todo – Hizo una mueca de desagrado al llegar a las últimas líneas – Hermanos, manténganse firmes, que el momento casi está por llegar. –

* * *

Huy, ¿Quién será el que los alienta? ¿Soy demasiado obvia y ya tiene idea o quieren una pista? Bueno, el secreto de Berwald será revelado muy pronto, puede que incluso en el siguiente capitulo, todo estará listo para la guerra que esta por llegar. Espero tener lectores para cuando ese momento suceda -risas-. Comentarios, críticas constructivas o lo que sea, en los reviews.

Por cada Review Soren y Berwald se dan un beso. Suzu fuera.


	5. Chapter 5

Se que me tomé mi tiempo para actualizar, pero me topé con uno de esos bloqueos de escritor que jamás pensé tener. Pero aquí está. Mismas advertencias: Uso de nombres humanos, mención de ángeles y demonios. Si eres susceptible al tema me disculpo de antemano pero llegado a este punto ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Disclamier:** Hetalia ni ninguno de sus personajes son míos, si lo fueran habría montones de DenSu en él.

Gracias a todos/as los que dejan review, sino fuera tan perezosa los contestaría –risas- pero los agradezco en el fondo de mi corazón, ustedes permiten que esta asquerosa historia continúe.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

En los pasillos del hospital para ángeles de bajo rango, algunos gritos se escuchaban resonar por las paredes, y no era para menos, que algunos residentes habituales se quejaran del excesivo ruido que uno de ellos hacía. ¿Quien más podía ser, sino Soren? El ángel de fuego, estaba cómodamente riendo a carcajadas, cada que lograba que su compañero frunciera más el ceño.

Todos los días desde que había sido internado, Berwald lo visitaba desde primera hora hasta cuando los ángeles de cuidado médico pedían a los visitantes que se retiraran. Soren no podía ser más feliz con eso, no le importaba que su compañero apenas le hablara y que fuese él aquel que dijera todo, tampoco le interesaba que a veces hiciera enojar tanto a Berwald que una venita saltaba en su frente. No veía la razón para ello, solo le interesaba que el sueco se quedara a su lado, que le mostrara cuanto se preocupaba por él. Claro que el sueco jamás diría directamente que le preocupa, pero Soren era capaz de leer con la mirada todas las expresiones que el otro era capaz de hacer.

– Así que el enfermo tiene una linda enfermera cuidándolo –Desde la puerta de entrada, un albino se asomó sonriente, jalando de la mano a su, en apariencia, muy disgustado compañero Ludwig, este veía ocasionalmente al enfermo con esas miradas fulminantes que bien podía pertenecerle al sueco. Ludwig seguía con la idea que Soren y su hermano algo se traían, sus sospechas parecían hacerse más evidentes a cada momento ya que el albino prácticamente saltó hasta la cama de Soren para abrazarlo.

– Claro, tengo a la enfermera más linda del mundo – Soren dijo y le guiñó el ojo al sueco, el cual tomó un florero y estuvo apunto de tirárselo a la cara, si el alemán no se hubiese interpuesto para jalar de regreso a Gilbert.

– Ya basta con eso, lo vas a lastimar más – Intervino el alemán para disgusto del aludido.

–Pero West, lo estoy saludando, mi maravillosa persona tiene que saludar a sus geniales amigos no tan geniales como yo – Dijo con orgullo mientras se trataba de soltar del agarre del más alto.

–Nada de saludos de ese tipo –

–West… ¿Estás celoso? – Dijo de la nada dejando que una ladina sonrisa se escapara de sus labios – Mi West está celoso – Canturreó con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia. – West no tienes que preocuparte, mi cariño es solo para ti, aunque no seas tan genial como yo, aún así eres mi adorado West.

Ludwig estaba que no caía de la vergüenza por las palabras de su hermano, trató de detenerlo pero las palabras no salieron, aunque si pudo cerrar el puño cada vez más fuerte y dejar que su ceja temblara marcadamente.

– Nos vamos a casa – Dijo finamente Ludwig sin aparentar ninguna emoción.

– ¿Eh? ¿Pero si acabamos de llegar? – Replicó Gilbert estirando las manos para tratar de aferrarse de lo que sea.

– ¿Y? –Poco a poco se dejaba ver el enojo que albergaba en el menor de los alemanes.

– ¿W… West? – Algo le decía al albino, que esta vez si dormiría en el sofá. Y no pasó demasiado para que el más alto se llevara a rastras fuera de la habitación a su hermano, ante los gritos de este que trataba quedarse a como diese lugar – ¡Soren! ¡Vendré otro día, lo prometo!

Así la calma regresó a la habitación, aunque era de las cosas que no durarían más de unos minutos.

– Así que enfermera…– Miró el sueco a su compañero con una expresión fija pero que el otro sabía bien interpretar como con esta le pedía explicaciones.

– Tú sabes, Ber eres muy lindo y siempre me he preguntado como te verías con el traje de enfermera sexy. Seguro que muchos caerían a tus pies sin dudarlo y este… tú sabes ¿No? – En la cara del sueco se notaba como aumentaba su molestia ante cada palabra que decía, ahora ya no trataba de explicarse sino de salvar su vida o sus alas, que de seguro su compañero pensaba quitarle una por una – Berwald, ¿No golpearías a un herido, no? Vamos, era un broma, solo eso, no te enojes –

Ahora en los pasillos del hospital se escuchaba otro ruido, los de los gritos desesperados de Soren para que el sueco dejase de castigarlo, de un momento a otro estos se volvieron tan mal interpretables que las enfermeras no entraron hasta que el sueco se retiró. Al ingresar a la habitación, se quedaron anonadadas: Soren estaba amarrado a la cama con vendajes a los cuatro lados de esta, completamente inconciente. Pero hasta eso no era lo que les sorprendía, sino verlo vestido con uno de los uniformes de enfermera que ellas guardaban. Algunas tomaron fotos antes de desatarlo, enfocando una hoja junto a la almohada que decía "Estuviste fantástica, enfermera" claramente dejada por el sueco. Lo que ocurrió realmente nadie lo sabe y por más que cuando despertó desearon preguntarle a Soren este se negó a decirlo y a jurar que jamás en la vida volvería a tener el fetiche de la enfermera sexy.

…

Mientras tanto en el cuartel general de los ángeles, se llevaba a cabo una importante reunión por parte de los siete arcángeles, guardianes y protectores del cielo. Se habían percatado de que alguien trataba de romper el equilibrio entre el cielo y el infierno, el trato implícito de dejar a los humanos elegir su camino e intervenir solo cuando el humano mismo tuviese afinidad hacia alguno de los dos bandos. Se pasaron nombres por sobre la mesa, de los posibles sospechosos, pero nadie quería pensar que un ángel fuese el encargado de todo, hasta que Uriel tomó la palabra:

– Hermanos, no creen que puede ser aquel chico que lo intentó hace un ciclo, creo que era un ángel de agua –

–Pero eso estuvo claro que fue un accidente – Intervino Gabriel.

–De eso no estamos seguros. Se le perdonó la vida porque se trababa de casi un niño, pero ahora es un adulto y es posible que guarde rencor hacia nosotros – Rafael habló.

– ¡Fue implicado y eso estuvo claro cuando se le juzgó! – Miguel como era de esperarse perdió un poco los estribos.

– Aún así es peligroso que siga de esa forma, creo que tenemos que aislarlo hasta quitar todas las sospechas – Zadkiel tomó la palabra.

– Pero es uno de nuestros ángeles guerreros, además si ese fuese el caso hasta el ángel de fuego que lo acompañaba debería ser juzgado y vieron como Dios perdonó personalmente a ese ángel – Chamuel trataba de calmar los ánimos de sus hermanos.

– Si ese es el caso, tenemos que aislar a los dos, no podemos dejar que alguien atente contra la seguridad del cielo y de la tierra. Si acaso son inocentes, los liberaremos enseguida y no habrá pasado nada – Jofiel terminó de hablar, ante las miradas del resto de los ángeles, al parecer había opiniones divididas pero con su voto se decidía que hacer finalmente.

La reunión terminó ante descontentos de la mitad, si el enemigo había planeado dividirlos, pues bien que lo había logrado. Los arcángeles Gabriel y Miguel se retiraron juntos, hacia sus respectivas zonas.

– Esto no es justo para ellos y lo sabes Gabriel – Replicó molesto el arcángel Miguel – Antes yo… yo los juzgue y estaba seguro que ellos eran los culpables, antes de enterarme que eran solo unos niños. Ahora lo siguen siendo ¿Cuánto tienen? ¡Tres ciclos nada más!

– Te entiendo Miguel, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, ellos deben ser fuertes, además ¿Ahora son pareja, no? Debes ver lo lindos que se ven peleando entre ellos – Sonrió Gabriel mientras hablaba – Ellos son más fuertes de lo que crees. Si lo sucedido hace un ciclo no impide que ahora sean amigos, de seguro nada podrá hacerlo. Es más, creo que esto puede hacerlos más fuertes.

– Sigue sin parecerme justo. No dejaré que se aprovechen de ellos para buscar un culpable nada más, no dejaré que los usen como sacrificio para no hacer su trabajo –

– Tranquilízate Miguel, no hagas nada tonto –

– No será nada tonto, será lo correcto, te lo juro –

…

En las cámaras subterráneas otro tipo de junta se llevaba a cabo, emulando a los altos arcángeles, siete ángeles habían decidido hacerse llamar los siete caídos, ya que desde ese momento habían renegado de Dios y ahora se preparaban para movilizar a su gente hacia la caída del equilibrio.

– Are you ready? It's show time! – Comenzó el líder a hablar en el centro de la sala, animando a sus caídos a seguirle. Jaló de entre la gente a su segundo al mando, un tipo alto con una bufanda alrededor del cuello, con el ceño fruncido observó a la gente durante un largo rato antes de decir algo. – Espero que no sean una bola de cobardes porque no pienso proteger a nadie –

– Tranquilo, todos somos compañeros en esto –Dijo el líder para evitar que los insultos hicieran acto de presencia. – Ya saben, estamos dejando las máscaras porque ahora confiamos en ustedes, ya no hay peligro de mostrarles nuestro rostro, porque ustedes guiarán al cambio que se necesita. Dejaremos ese sistema de compañeros que solo tragedia causa entre nosotros, también quedará atrás eso de proteger a los humanos ¿Por qué debemos arriesgar nuestra vida por seres inferiores?

Todos se animaron y gritaron consignas a favor del que hablaba, todo estaba en su lugar para el gran momento.

–El plan empezará mañana mismo, primero debemos colocar todas las piezas en su lugar para eso. El primer objetivo es la espada de Miguel, con la que desterró a Lucifer y lo confinó a la tierra. Con su liberación empezará el cambio, ¡Sus ideales serán tomados por nosotros! –

En unísono los caídos repitieron las palabras que Dios había trasmitido a un profeta mortal_ "Quomodo cecidisti de caelo, L__ucifer__, fili aurorae?_ _Deiectus es in terram, qui deiciebas gentes!,_ _qui dicebas in corde tuo:_ '_In caelum conscendam,_ _super astra Dei exaltabo solium meum,_ _sedebo in monte conventus_ _in lateribus aquilonis;_ _ascendam super altitudinem nubium,_ _similis ero Altissimo'*. _Era su canto de guerra, todas las piezas se acomodaban en su sitio, el cambio era inminente.

* * *

* En español: _"¡Cómo has caído del cielo, __**Lucero**__, hijo de la Aurora!_ ¡_Has sido abatido a la tierra dominador de naciones!_ _Tú decías en tu corazón: "escalaré los cielos; elevaré mi trono por encima de las estrellas de Dios; me sentaré en el monte de la divina asamblea, en el confín del septentrión escalaré las cimas de las nubes, seré semejante al Altísimo"_ (Is 14:12-14)

Gracias a los que leen, creo que aquí si hubo una buena pista de lo ocurrido hace tiempo, estoy segura que ya se hacen a la idea de quienes hablan los arcángeles. Los villanos creo ya se están develando también solo les voy a dar una pista más. El de la bufanda no es Iván kufufufu –Suzu huye después de haber hecho su maldad- Suzu fuera.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, ahora si me disculpo por haber tardado en actualizar, problemas fuera de mi control y un severo bloqueo de escritor me impedían hacer este capitulo, al final salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Gracias de nuevo por los reviews, que por ustedes me esfuerzo en hacer tiempo para escribir .

Advertencias: Menciones de tortura y muerte y uso de nombres humanos:

MeiMei = Taiwan

Emma = Bélgica

Yekaterina = Ucrania

Natalia = Belarus

Soren = Dinamarca

Augustus = El abuelo Roma

Disclamier: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, son de Himaruya.

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que Soren fue ingresado al complejo médico, ahora ya estaba dado de alta y lo suficientemente recuperado como para volver al servicio. Después de haber sido dado de alta, un grupo de la guardia de los arcángeles mayores se había quedado para cuidar, con el argumento que eso podría ayudarlo a recuperarse, pero desde ese día no había vuelto a ver a Berwald, se sentía sumamente frustrado por ello. Al menos en el hospital lo visitaba todos los días, ahora no sabía si quiera donde estaba.

– Berwald –Se quedó en silencio mirando a través de la ventana, viendo de forma ocasional la puerta, en espera de que su guardián del día llegara.

Desde el pasillo se escuchaban pasos apresurados, para el rubio enseguida fue algo delatador ya que solo le pertenecían a una persona: Emma. Esa chica era una de las dos que lo acompañaban durante el día, Yekaterina lo hacía en la tarde y los fines de semana en la mañana MeiMei era la encargada. Por la tarde se quedaba solo a disfrutar de su privacía.

–Buenos días Emma – Saludó incluso antes que la chica abriese la puerta.

–Buenos días SoriSori –La chica saludó con una amplia y hermosa sonrisa, jalándolo fuera de la cama en la que aún se encontraba. – Hoy vamos de paseo a los campos del segundo templo. Ven, será divertido.

Soren solo se dejó llevar, acostumbrado a aquellas peticiones y apodos divertidos que la rubia le ponía, en el interior esperaba que en una de esas veces pudiese toparse con Berwald y saludarlo, en especial porque el segundo templo se encontraba bastante cerca de la base de los del elemento Agua. Él mismo aceleró el paso, haciendo a Emma correr a su ritmo, mientras reía bastante entusiasmado, contagiando a la chica con su risa, el solo pensar en ver al sueco era suficiente para hacerle sencillamente feliz.

…

Mientras tanto, en las prisiones de los del elemento fuego, apenas y se escuchaban un par de pasos. En aquel lugar iban a parar aquellos que por alguna falta eran acreedores a un castigo pero no lo suficientemente malos como para ser desterrados y perder sus alas. Los pasos aumentaban en dirección a una de las celdas, el dueño de esas pisadas sonreía con singular facilidad y aparente inocencia. Ivan Braginsky era una persona sumamente temida, destacando por su sadismo y aparente falta de escrúpulos. La realidad era que fuera de su trabajo era una persona bastante tranquila, vivía junto a su compañera y hermana, una mujer del elemento del viento llamada Natalia Arlovskaya.

Pero trabajo y vida personal debían separarse de nuevo. Iván abrió la puerta de forma lenta y desesperadamente pausada.

– Buenos días Berwald. ¿Ya te pusiste cómodo? –

El sueco le miró de forma severa. Era imposible que se pusiese cómodo si tenía las manos apresadas por grilletes en la pared y tenía que estar en una fría celda.

– ¿Y bien, ya te acordaste? O tendré que refrescarte la memoria de nuevo. Da? –

Hace un par de días, justo luego de enterarse que Soren había sido dado de alta, un grupo de guardianes del arcángel Uriel se presentó en su casa, le hicieron un par de preguntas a las cuales no le tomó demasiada atención hasta que uno de ellos hizo una seña para que se lo llevaran del lugar, sin darle oportunidad de defenderse o negarse ya estaba siendo llevado a la prisión Braginsky, un legado para todos los ángeles del mismo tipo, especial que Iván. Ellos no representaban a ningún elemento, poseían otro tipo de poder, uno capaz de leer las debilidades de sus enemigos. Originalmente era usado como soporte en las batallas pero con el trascurso de los ciclos había terminado como carcelero estrella de aquel lugar.

– No se de que hablas… – Contestó finalmente Berwald.

–Vaya y yo que creía que la lengua te la había comido el gato – Iván sonrió tomando una fusta de uno de los bolsillos en los costados de su pantalón para asestar un buen golpe en el cuello del rubio. – No me hagas ser rudo, sabes que puedo serlo. –

No había salida de aquel lugar y mucho menos escapatoria, solo quedaba esperar a que se cansaran de "interrogarlo" y lo dejasen ir, aunque para eso faltaba mucho tiempo. Una parte de sus ser de repente evocó la imagen de Soren y su sonrisa en el hospital, la forma en que le hablaba y las veces que sin su consentimiento lo abrazaba. Bloqueó su mente, dejando que su cuerpo recibiera los golpes pero que su alma continuase inalterable, aquellos momentos eran como un suave bálsamo para su corazón. Aunque un temor surgió en él, temiendo que le hiciesen algo y que jamás pudiese verlo de nuevo, se sentía capaz de darlo todo por Soren, al menos en ese instante era capaz de sacrificar sus preciadas alas con tal de darle la oportunidad de ser feliz.

– Ah, esto sería mejor si al menos trataras de cooperar Berwald –Iván soltó un suspiro resinado.

Si bien en ocasiones disfrutaba de molestar a sus "invitados", cuando sabía que alguien terminaba de forma injusta en el lugar, simplemente le ardía al sangre porque en cierta forma se sentía utilizado por los demás y si había algo que detestara más que a nada en el mundo era eso.

El sueco se negó a hablar, sufriendo durante un par de horas de la tortura por parte de Iván, pero ni de esa forma dejó que sus gritos de dolor escaparan de sus labios, no podía permitirse aquello. Después de un rato, simplemente perdió la noción de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y sin darse cuenta empezó a recordar eventos pasados, como antes ya había estado en una situación así.

Todo sucedió un ciclo atrás, apenas era un ángel de bajo rango con solo un par de ciclos de vida, si se midiera con la edad humana sería algo así como los doce o los trece años. Para muchos de los que estaban cerca suyo, no era más que un niño que apenas aprendía a caminar. Aquel fatídico día, recordaba estar con sus "hermanos", aquellos no eran otra cosa que ángeles creados con la misma esencia pero eso no los hacía para nada iguales, tal vez con un aire similar pero eso era todo.

Ese día Lukas y Tino se fueron pronto, mientras él que había prometido esperar a Soren no le quedó otra cosa que esperar a que este llegara. No podía negar el hecho de que era feliz esperando, desde hacía poco tiempo Soren le gustaba pero no se había atrevido a decirle nada, suponía el otro era consiente de sus sentimientos porque siempre le trataba diferente de a los demás, era especial para él.

Berwald se quedó esperando junto a uno de los templos, distrayéndose al poco tiempo con el movimiento de los árboles y las flores, de pronto, vio un grupo de arbustos moverse de forma diferente, hasta que un hombre alto de cabellos castaños salió de entre ella. El pequeño ángel se asustó y casi se hecha a correr pero el hombre lo atrapó del brazo.

– No tengas miedo niño –

El hombre dijo y lo jaló hacia los arbustos. Por más que Berwald trató de soltarse, no logró ni alejarse un centímetro del mayor.

– Su… Suéltame – Se quejó soltando patadas al aire y algunos mordiscos, pero ni de esa forma el hombre le soltó.

– No puedo, no puedo dejar que te vayas pequeño ángel. Tú… tú eres mi oportunidad –.

El pequeño no entendía de lo que hablaba, hasta que su mirada le llevó a ver a otro ángel, una joven mujer tirada entre la yerba con una buena cantidad de sangre brotando de su pecho y de entre sus piernas. Se horrorizó al darse cuenta de que el mayor también estaba manchado en sangre y que su cuerpo revelaba marcas de forcejeo.

– No es lo que crees pequeño, esta es la verdadera justicia. ¿Nunca te has preguntado si Dios siempre tiene la razón, si acaso él en verdad jamás se equivoca? – El mayor le hablaba con suma tranquilidad, como si las mordidas y patadas no fuesen nada mientras las pequeñas alas del ángel se teñían de rojo. – Yo si. Lo hago siempre. –

El hombre empezó a hacer más presión en el cuerpo de Berwald, logrando que su cuerpo sintiera el dolor de ser asfixiado.

– Hng… De… Dejame – El capturado trató de usar el poder del agua para salvarse, pero dado que aún era demasiado joven no representó una amenaza para un ángel de fuego.

–Dios, siempre nos separa de nuestros seres queridos. Ella, debía ser mi mujer, debía ser solo mía ¿Y lo ves? Ahora está muerta –

– Tú… Tú la mataste –

–No, Dios la mató al no dejarla a mi lado, ella era tan hermosa, tan amable, tan buena. Yo la amaba tanto – Las lagrimas empezaron a escapar del rostro del hombre rubio, mientras su voz se iba quebrando más a cada minuto. – ¿No te das cuenta? Dios me llevó a hacer esto, si tanto nos ama, entonces ¿Por qué nos hace sufrir tanto? Simplemente no debería dejarnos amar, eso nos hace débiles, nos convierte en monstruos ávidos de amor.

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente del joven ángel, era cierto, Dios los hacía amar y ser posiblemente no correspondidos. Se peguntó que sucedería si Soren no sintiese lo mismo por él, entonces ¿Qué haría? Estaba seguro de que lo amaba, era la persona más importante para él. ¿Terminaría acaso como aquel hombre? ¿Vería la muerte a la cara y le quitaría la vida al ser amado? Todas esas preguntas resonaron en su mente, no dándose cuenta como el agarre del mayor se iba aflojando para terminar únicamente en un abrazo desesperado.

– Te entiendo… Yo, creo que haría lo mismo –

El rostro del hombre se iluminó y comenzó a reir de la nada, al fin alguien comprendía sus sentimientos, al fin alguien entendía que Dios estaba mal, que era lo incorrecto hacerles sufrir de esa forma.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre niño? –

–Berwald ¿Y tú? –

–Yo soy Augustus, es un placer Berwald –

…

El sonido del agua cayendo desde el techo, regresó a Berwald al presente, dejando atrás esas memorias de tiempos pasados, aquel día que empezó todo y casi lo lleva a la muerte. Ese día que traicionó a la persona que amaba.

…

– Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk –

– Deja de hacer eso Miguel – El arcángel Gabriel estaba un tanto arto de ver a su compañero caminar en círculos, con el ceño fruncido y la actitud de molestia.

– ¡Es que no puedo! ¡Ya lleva semanas ahí! ¡Semanas! No es justo que Uriel actue de esa forma, ¡No somos demonios! – El arcángel tiró unos papeles donde estaban los informes del avance de la investigación sobre las revueltas. Berwald encabezaba la lista, aunque no había pruebas en contra suya.

– Todo a su momento Miguel, si hacemos un mal movimiento el otro chico también terminará en una celda. Por el momento solo lo vigilan, no debemos provocar que eso cambie por ahora. – Gabriel trataba de continuar tranquilo, a pesar de lo difícil de la situación. – Además él debe tomar la iniciativa, tu sabes, ese chico será capaz de todo una vez sepa que le ocurrió a la persona que ama. –

* * *

Oh si, el abuelo Roma es diferente. Este sería más cercano a la caída del imperio romano, así que no esperen al abuelo agradable y fiestero, sino ya es más de una época decadente. Ya se contó un poco de su pasado desde la perspectiva de Berwald, en el siguiente seguirá desde palabras de Soren. Espero actualizar pronto y que se hayan divertido.

Les debo los besos, pero que más da. Por cada review Soren y Berwald se dan un beso.


	7. Chapter 7

Perdón por la tardanza tan prolongada, la universidad reclamó mi alma y con ello mi musa inspiradora se fue a prados más verdes. Pero ya me di mi tiempo para escribir un poco y actualizar. Enjoy

Advertencias:

Uso de nombres humanos:

Suecia: Berwald

Rusia: Iván

Dinamarca: Soren

Holanda: WIllhem

Grecia Antigua: Amethys

Roma: Augustus

Menciones de tortura, violación y muerte. Aunque nada excesivo ni gore.

Hetalia no es mío, le pertenece a Himaruya~

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Habían pasado varias semanas en las que Berwald permaneció encerrado, ocasionalmente se enteraba que afuera las cosas se ponían más tensas con el paso de los días. Todos los días el rubio recibía la visita de Iván para platicar, era extraña la manera en que habían forjado una amistad. Más que nada, Iván se quejaba de como odiaba ser utilizado por sus superiores y de lo que les haría si encontraba a la persona que se le ocurrió hacerlo. Por su parte, el ángel de agua solo le escuchaba sentado con los grilletes en las manos, pies y alas.

–Oye, Berwald – Empezó a hablar como si nada el celador mientras se acercaba a pasos lentos al prisionero – Te tengo una propuesta que te aseguro no podrás rechazar –Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Iván, de lo único que Berwald estaba seguro era que aquello no podía ser algo bueno.

En el exterior, Soren estaba cada día más preocupado, por lo que un día sin previo aviso fue hasta la zona de los ángeles de agua y haciendo un escándalo digno de un tornado, puso todo de cabeza hasta llegar con uno de los ángeles de mayor rango presentes. Este le puso frente y detuvo la destrucción.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Dijo el ángel de rango superior. Mirándole con cierta renitencia. – Tu compañero no está aquí.

– ¿Eh? ¿No está? – Respondió Soren casi igual de confundido que el otro. – Pero si no me ha ido a ver en días –

– ¿Y ese es mi problema? Vete de aquí – El ángel de alto rango, parecía inusualmente mal humorado, aquello se le hizo como si para ser un ángel de agua uno de debiese de tener mal carácter

.

–No puedo irme – Soren hizo un puchero con los labios. Mirando como cachorro hambriento al otro, siempre que hacía eso lograba conseguir su objetivo, o al menos en la mayor parte de las veces. –Solo ayúdame un poco y prometo que no me vuelvo a asomar por aquí a menos que Berwald me invite –

–Tsk, no tengo porque hacerlo –

El ángel de agua tomó su bufanda y se la enroscó en el cuello, soltando una nube de humo del objeto que tenía en los labios, el cual bien podría hacerse pasar por un cigarrillo. Soren continuó haciéndole su carita de cachorro, hasta que el otro simplemente bufó y se cubrió el área de los ojos con una mano.

–Deja de molestar, espero no gastes mucho de mi tiempo– Añadió fastidiado – Willhem –Extendió la mano, presentándose finalmente.

– Soy Soren, y soy un ángel de fuego, aunque supongo no era necesario decir eso porque al parecer ya me conocías – Guiñó el ojo con coquetería, aunque no fuese otra cosa que un saludo para él. – ¡Vamos! –Dijo emocionado, empujando al otro ante la mirada incrédula de los otros ángeles, los cuales no se atrevieron ni parecieron interesados en detenerlo.

…

El arcángel Miguel estaba a pocos centímetros de hacer un agujero en el piso de la desesperación, estaba seguro que para ese punto estaban enterrándolo en papeles para que no pudiese hacer algo contra los que organizaban la revuelta interna.

–Esto es un motín – Habló para si mismo, más frustrado que nunca. Tratando de calmarse, caminó hasta el balcón y tomó una paloma de ahí, acariciándola hasta que una de sus plumas se desprendió por si misma, entonces liberó al ave y pasó uno de sus dedos sobre ella, mandando un mensaje encriptado para el arcángel Gabriel: "Ya mandé a alguien". Luego regresó a la montaña de papeles, arrojando algunos por la ventana solo por molestar.

…

– Me niego – La voz de Berwald resonó en las paredes de la celda, tan firme como si no hubiese estado semanas sufriendo de torturas. – No me interesa –

– ¿Eh? – Dijo Iván con una voz un tanto infantil – Solo tienes que decir que si, te aseguro que te va a gustar tanto como a mi.

– NO – Respondió con firmeza nuevamente e incluso un tanto cortante al respecto.

En la celda, Iván estaba sentado sobre la cama que ocasionalmente dejaban al sueco usar para descansar, mientras este, permanecía con las manos atadas a la pared.

– Pero estoy aburrido y eso sería más que entretenido – El carcelero se dejó caer sobre la cama y le miró de reojo desde ahí. – Puede que te deje dormir luego de ello, tardará tanto como tú quieras que dure. –

Las cadenas se escucharon cuando el prisionero se movió para estar en una mejor posición, era agotador estar de esa forma y más si se tomaba en cuenta las heridas que recientemente le había infringido el hombre frente a él. Estaba cerca de quedarse sin fuerzas, hasta la vista se le empezaba a nublar, eso no era otro signo más que estaba apunto de desmayarse.

– Bajame – Dijo finalmente Berwald como señal de que debía bajarlo y entonces cumpliría su petición, sentía que estaba cediendo, pero ya no pensaba en nada más en ese instante. Bueno, a decir verdad si pensaba en algo, más bien, en alguien: Soren. Recordaba las veces que estuvo agotado y como este le insistía en que usara su hombro de almohada, incluso las veces que estaba en el hospital, trataba de hacerlo. Una sonrisa que apenas pasaba por eso, se dibujó escasos segundos en sus labios.

Iván se levantó de la cama de un salto, poniéndose en pie para luego acercarse lentamente a las cadenas del otro. Sacó sus llaves de su bolsillo y abrió los grilletes, esperando divertido a ver si acaso el otro aún tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie. El aludido, se tambaleó unos segundos, apoyándose fugazmente en la sucia y oscura pared detrás suyo.

– Veo que aún tienes fuerzas, Berwald. Eso es perfecto para mi, no te vayas a quedar dormido a la mitad–

– Cállate – Respondió caminado con cuidado hasta la cama para dejarse caer en ella y cerrar los ojos unos minutos.

– ¿Y bien? – Dijo el carcelero mientras aflojaba un par de los botones de su chaqueta, adornando su rostro con una simple sonrisa. – ¿Qué esperas para comenzar? –

– Impaciente – Respondió sentándose sobre el flácido y desgastado colchón de la cama.

–Era un trato – Replicó el otro como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. – Ahora cuéntame. ¿Por qué llegaste aquí la primera vez? En ese entonces era más joven y no te pregunté, solo te azoté hasta cansarme, pero de repente un día, ya no estabas aquí.

– Es una larga historia – Berwald bajó la mirada al piso, observando una de las plumas de sus alas, aquellas que aún eran blancas en su mayoría.

–Sabes que tenemos bastante tiempo, así que más te vale comenzar a hablar – Iván tomó asiento cerca del sueco, manteniendo su característica sonrisa en sus labios.

Berwald simplemente comenzó su relato, desde el día que conoció a Augustus, esa vez que era tan pequeño como para diferenciar que era bueno de lo realmente malo…

Augustus solía ser un soldado, de la época en la que el cielo y el infierno pelearon, estuvo al lado del arcángel Miguel cuando este se enfrentó contra Lucifer y lo exilió a las profundidades del infierno. Fue uno de los soldados más valerosos que poseyó el cielo en su tiempo, valiente, amable, un poco terco y temerario. Pero un día se enamoró de un ángel de fuego, sospechosa de haber sido ayudante de Lucifer, por lo mismo, bajo sospecha fue encerrada durante varios ciclos. Con cada ciclo que transcurría, la ansiedad y el miedo se apoderaban de aquel que fue tan valerosos guerrero y consumían su alma.

Un día, no pudo más y sin decirle a nadie, se metió de incognito a las profundidades de las celdas, matando a varios ángeles en el proceso, hasta que encontró la celda 47, donde la mujer de la que se enamoró permanecía encerrada. Tiró la puerta para entrar, sonriendo como nunca ante la idea de ver a su amada, pero lo que vio solo lo horrorizó. Ella ya no existía más, su alma se había perdido y ahora estaba en los confines del limbo, donde penaría como una traidora por el resto de la eternidad. Sacó el cuerpo y se lo llevó consigo, manchándolo con la sangre de los inocentes a su paso.

Algo dentro de él había muerto al abrir esa puerta. Sin saber adonde ir, se dirigió al santuario más cercano, colocando el cuerpo en el piso. Frustrado la estrechó entre sus brazos. La había perdido, ya no era suya… ahora que lo pensaba, jamás lo había sido. Por lo que en un vano intento, guiado por la desesperación, abusó del cuerpo inerte, soltando lágrimas de agonía hasta que los ojos se le secaron.

En esas circunstancias, Berwald lo conoció, Augustus le había contado toda su historia, por lo que el pequeño empatizó con él, ayudándolo a esconderse en los lugares más remotos del templo donde vivía con sus hermanos. No sabía porque creyó en él, pero lo hizo, aun sabiendo que si lo descubrían eso lo pagaría muy caro.

Así los días pasaron, Augustus no mejoraba emocionalmente, pero al menos se mostraba más tranquilo que antes. Todos los días recibía la visita de Berwald en el almacén que le habían encargado que cuidara como aprendiz del agua. Y cada uno de esos días, Augustus le contaba algo nuevo de las batallas, de la forma en que estas al final habían sido en vano, ya que ni siquiera podían perdonar a una mujer, a una hermosa mujer, que bien podría pasar como una de esas diosas que los humanos ahora adoraban. Su hermosa Amethys.

Ya no era un secreto para muchos de los otro ángeles, que Berwald estaba cambiando, aquel pequeño ángel de agua, tan amable y servicial, con el paso de los días creaba un fuerte resentimiento contra la humanidad, los otros ángeles y Dios. El primero en notarlo no fue otro ue Soren, el cual al cuestionarlo solo obtuvo respuestas evasivas y cortantes, aquello solo le hizo desear investigar más, queriendo saber que le ocurría a la persona que amaba.

– Mmm… ¿Y fue antes o después de que empezara a investigar que te enamoraste de ese tipo? – Interrumpió Iván como si fuese algo normal.

– ¿Eh? – El otro se sonrojó unos momentos, si bien antes estaba enamorado de él, ahora no lo estaba más, no podía estarlo, claro que no ¿O Si? – Nunca.

–Claro, lo que digas – Sonrió de forma burlona ante la respuesta recibida – Entonces cuando lo vea podré invitarlo a ser parte de mi gente y posiblemente de mi cama. –

Aquella respuesta lo único que provocó fue una mirada fulminante por parte del sueco hacia su interlocutor, y una sonrisa sincera y aun más amplia por parte del otro, seguro que la broma fue suficiente para delatar que a pesar de las palabras del sueco, era más que evidente que estaba enamorado de su compañero, más de lo que creía estar.

* * *

El nombre de Grecia Antigua no me convenció del todo, pero no se me ocurrió algún otro (risas), así que si alguien tiene alguna buena sugerencia para un mejor nombre, puede que cambie el nombre. Holanda ya hizo acto de presencia y se me ocurrieron un par de escenas HolandaxDenmark y RusiaxSuecia, pero no estoy segura si dejar volar mi imaginación por esos rumbos. Aún así no se olviden que esta historia es DenSu, así que solo sería una escena y nada más.

Gracias por su paciencia hasta el momento y espero que nos leamos pronto, Berwald terminará de contar sobre lo ocurrido con Augustus y el porque terminó ahí, ¡También sabremos a quien mandó el arcángel Gabriel! Se pondrá bueno. Nos vemos pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

Finalmente me llega algo de inspiración para continuar esto. Las vacaciones siempre me ayudan a sentirme más fructífera aunque tenga frío y mis dedos se congelen mientras escribo.

Advertencia, lo de siempre y uso de nombres humanos:

Augustus : Imperio romano

Willhem: Holanda

Soren: Dinamarca

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes son míos, son del maestro Himaruya~ de ser míos Sve usaría un traje sexy super provocador solo para Den.

* * *

El nombre de Augustus ya era algo que para el sueco se volvía un sinónimo de libertad. Cada que hablaba con él, descubría cosas nuevas, situaciones que jamás se hubiese esperado o solo información que a su parecer era oculta por los grandes ángeles. No pasó mucho antes de que empezara a contar sus nuevos ideales a los demás, claramente evitaba a sus hermanos para no levantar sospechas en caso de que no compartiesen su punto de vista. Pronto, ángeles de todos los círculos se sintieron atraídos por las historias, el conocimiento era un arma poderosa que resonaba en las paredes y llamaba a aquellos seres puros a acercarse cada vez más al ser que las transmitía.

Para los arcángeles dejó de ser un simple agitador para pronto convertirse en un verdadero problema, los ángeles más jóvenes se veían encantados por las historias como si Berwald se tratase de un profeta que transmitía los deseos de un ser superior. Los seres celestiales no eran como los humanos, que se dejasen impresionar con solo uno o dos historias, pero esta vez, se vieron superados por una presencia que prometía un futuro diferente.

Los engranes del destino se movían lentos, como si se tratase de tortugas, pero a la vez de forma peligrosa apuntaban a un destino fatalista. Berwald veía en Augustus lo que siempre deseó ser, aquello que deseaba lograr: No temer a nada ni nadie y luchar por la persona que amas hasta el límite de la locura.

La primera agitación se dio un día cálido, se celebraba el aniversario de la culminación del conflicto contra Lucifer y todos parecían haber olvidado a las víctimas y sacrificios que ello trajo consigo y que seguía cobrando cada ciclo que terminaba. Ese día Augustus salía por primera vez de su escondite para mostrarse ante el público, pidiendo la cabeza de los arcángeles como pago por la muerte de su amada.

– ¡¿A qué le temen, perros de Dios?! – Lanzó Augustus un grito al cielo – ¿Le temen al reflejo de su pecado? ¿O es que acaso me temen a mí? –

Los arcángeles no reaccionaron a la provocación, ellos conocían muy bien el carácter de aquellos que se aclamaban como víctimas, entendían que no eran capaces de ver sus propios tropiezos.

– ¿Así que no se moverán de su pedestal de oro? Perfecto, entonces yo mismo la traeré de regreso con mis propias manos –Una sonrisa surgió en el rostro del castaño, listo para hacer lo que consideraba justo y necesario. – Mi amada me espera, espera por mí, que yo la traiga de regreso a mi lado. –Repitió como si se tratase de un mantra de invocación, listo para recibir a la mujer que tanto amó.

– ¿Augustus? – Berwald permanecía al lado del mencionado, escuchando atento hasta que el rostro del mayor se deformó, entonces sintió la mirada sobre él y como un acto reflejo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, temeroso por primera vez de las acciones de este.

– Berwald… ¿Sabías que existe una forma del liberar el alma del limbo y que esta pueda reencarnar como un humano en la tierra? Supongo que no, aún eres un niño – Mientras hablaba, se fue acercando cada paso que el menor daba hacia atrás, hasta abrazarlo con sumo cuidado contra su cuerpo. – Solo hay que ofrecer un alma pura e inocente en nombre de la persona que tratas de liberar. Sabes, aunque los ángeles nos llamamos de esa forma, no somos puros como los humanos creen, también estamos llenos de errores. Por eso difícil encontrar a un ser puro como el cristal. –

Berwald ya sabía bien en que dirección iba todo, Augustus ya no estaba pensando de la forma debida, ahora trataba de usar su cuerpo como sacrificio para volver a traer a la vida a aquella mujer. Comenzó a sacudirse en los brazos de este, tratando de liberarse del mortal agarre que lo aprisionaba y amenazaba con ahogarlo, trató incluso de golpearlo y patearlo, pero estaba demasiado cerca como para poder hacerlo. Incluso su voz se había apagado y sus ojos amenazaban con imitarlo.

–Deja de pelear mi amado Berwald, no hace falta que lo hagas, solo déjate llevar, va a dolerte unos momento nada más y luego ya no sentirás dolor. – El abrazo se hacía más fuerte con cada minuto, dejando al pequeño al borde de la muerte.

Ahora los sonidos le eran ajenos tan lejanos al joven de cabellos rubios, que no fue capaz de identificar la voz de Soren gritando que le soltara, tampoco pudo ver como este se lanzaba contra Augustus para morderle el brazo. Simplemente cayó al piso inconsciente, para cuando despertó vio con horror como Augustus era protegido por varias de las personas que él mismo adoctrinó ya que los arcángeles finalmente decidieron moverse y tratar de detenerlo. En el centro, Augustus estaba sobre Soren, manteniendo firme un pequeño cuchillo que ahora estaba clavado sobre el pecho de su mejor amigo. Gritó de dolor, lanzándose contra estos sin ningún resultado, el arcángel Gabriel le abrazó con fuerza para alejarlo del lugar, dejándolo únicamente como testigo de como Augustus y varios ángeles eran derribados.

Finalmente los brazos de Gabriel cedieron, dejándole acercarse al cuerpo aparentemente inerte de su amigo, cayó de rodillas con lágrimas fluyendo a mares de sus ojos, de pronto escuchó una voz tan familiar que casi se le detuvo el corazón.

– Ber… ¿Es… Estás bien? – La voz débil de Soren lo llamaba, haciéndole acercarse arrastrándose en el piso para estar a su lado y tomar la mano que temblorosa buscaba la suya. – Ber… – Dijo con una sonrisa débil en el rostro– Me alegro, auch, creo que ya no veo bien, me parece verte llorando, pero tu no lloras Ber. –

Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, lanzándose finalmente a abrazarlo y desear dar lo que fuese con tal de que el otro se salvara, no le importaba su vida ni su seguridad solo quería ver la sonrisa tonta que solo él era capaz de darle. Repitió su nombre tantas veces que apagó la voz del herido mientras trataba de calmarle e intentaba decirle que todo estaba bien mientras Berwald estuviese a salvo.

–Solo tienes una oportunidad– Se escuchó una voz detrás de ambos, de pronto Berwald sintió un intenso dolor en el pecho justo en el mismo lugar en el que Soren fuese apuñalado su vista se nubló producto del dolor y en un instante de nuevo se vio atrapado en la oscuridad.

Al despertar sintió el cuerpo pesado y sus brazos levantados por el frío metal de un par de grilletes.

– ¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntó al aire aún estando mareado. De las sombras una figura humana con una bufanda alrededor del cuello se acercaba a él.

– ¿Así que ya despertaste, da? – Iván Braginsky tomaba el rostro del menor y lo levantaba para hacerle verlo a la cara. –Es curioso ver un pecador en estos días y menos uno tan joven. –

– ¿Pe… cador? –

– ¿No sabes lo que es? Pero si eso es lo que eres, tienes la marca de uno hecha por los arcángeles mayores, tal vez Miguel. ¿No lo ves? – Las manos de Iván acariciaron las plumas de las alas del condenado, arrancando una que le produjo un agudo dolor en él. – ¿Ves esto? Es un ala negra, solo los pecadores las tienen, aunque por lo que escuché, le pasaste parte del pecado a alguien más y ahora esa persona también tiene algunas plumas de ese color. Solo por eso te has salvado de la pena de muerte, aunque esa persona ahora esté en un hospital y pasará una buena temporada ahí. – De nuevo el celador observó a su preso, al notar la expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa. – ¿No vas a hablar? Bueno, te diré algo más. Ese otro pecador, se llama Soren…

…

– Oh, con eso llegamos hasta hoy ¿No? Pasaste una buena temporada aquí hasta que Miguel de metiche como siempre hizo todo para sacarte de este lugar, apuesto que ese tipo tiene algún tipo de fijación contigo. – Iván platicaba de lo más ameno con un Berwald ahora adulto, el cual permanecía encadenado a la cama por las muñecas y los pies. – ¿Creíste que te dejaría recostarte alegremente? Para tu desgracia no puedo hacer eso. – Con la misma el de bufanda se giró para quedar en cuatro sobre el rubio, observándole fijamente para luego acercar una mano a su rostro y bajar desde sus pómulos hasta los labios, pasando un dedo sobre estos para enseguida ir bajando lentamente por su cuello.

Parecía listo para divertirse cuando en los pasillos escuchó una voz algo familiar, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro para enseguida quitarse y quedarse sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la orilla de la cama. Los pasos se fueron acercando hasta que el dueño se quedó parado enfrente de él, del otro lado de los barrotes.

–Hacia mucho que no te veía por aquí –

–Callate, no es que quiera estar en este lugar–

–Oh, hieres mis sentimientos, aunque debo decir que me alegra verte de nuevo – La sonrisa se hizo más amplia fijándose en el hombre frente a él– Gilbert–

…

En otro lado, un tanto perdido en su búsqueda, Soren caminaba silbando de forma despreocupada con un Willhem que parecía más irritado de lo usual.

– Estamos caminando en círculos –

– No es cierto, mira es por aquí –

– Ese es el hospital–

– Oh, entonces es por ahí – Soren apuntó en dirección opuesta sin fijarse a donde lo hacía. –

– Eso es un árbol– Replicó su acompañante enseguida.

– No te fijes en esos detalles, eres casi tan quisquilloso como Berwald ¿Sabías? – El más bajo hizo un mohín con los labios, para luego recuperar enseguida su sonrisa y correr adelantándose un poco al paso del otro. – Seguro Ber está esperando que lo rescate, será una escena como esas que tanto gustan a los humanos, con besos y abrazos, solo de imaginármelo – Ni siquiera terminó de hablar ya que se había perdido por completo en su fantasía personal.

– Eso si es que Oxenstierna no se ha ido o te da un golpe por haberte tardado tanto. – Contestó de lo más tranquilo, como si aquello no fuese una clara provocación para con el otro.

– Ber no haría eso, él me ama y de seguro que me está esperando, el siempre ha esperado que yo lo salve, solo que esta vez no será demasiado tarde como para hacerlo. – Seguro de si mismo, hasta la sonrisa se había perdido cambiando a una expresión seria de las pocas que solía mostrar. Aquello llamó la atención de Willhem, le agradaban ese tipo de personas, se podía decir que se había sentido atraído por él en ese momento.

–Deja de perder el tiempo y el mío, vámonos de una vez. – Salió de sus pensamientos y los repentinos sentimientos que Soren fue capaz de crear en él. Aunque ahora entendía algo, el por qué Berwald se había enamorado de él.

Pero claro, aquellas intensiones amorosas no podían consumarse, había cosas más importantes que debía hacer, una legión entera que comandar y una rebelión que dirigir. Ya era hora de librarse del asunto "Berwald" de una buena vez, de seguro Arthur sería capaz de arreglarlo de forma definitiva, después de todo por algo lo había designado como su mano derecha.

* * *

Y eso es todo por esta vez, ya vamos entrando a la recta final. ¿Les ha gustado el pasado de Soren y Berwald? Tengo planeado un final medio dramático y corta venas, pienso matar a alguno o algunos, pero aún no estoy segura, puede que cuando me caiga la inspiración de nuevo cambie de opinión, quien sabe. Se espera un posible reencuentro al próximo capitulo y que posiblemente Berwald asimile que aún ama a nuestro danés favorito.

¿Me merezco reviews? Por cada review Berwald está más cerca de bailarle sexy a Soren en el epílogo. Si ya hasta el epílogo he pensado.


	9. Chapter 9

El demonio caprichoso llamado inspiración a estado paseando por mis praderas mentales estos días, mientras me bloquea el escribir un fic que llevo un tiempo pendiente de hacer. Well, pasando a otros temas, estamos a solo un paso del final.

Advertencias:

Uso de nombres humanos:

Soren: Dinamarca

Willhem: Holanda

Emma: Belgica

Mei Mei: Taiwan

Lukas: Noruega

Menciones de tortura y muerte.

Disclaimer: Hetalia, Den ni Sve son míos. Todos son de Himaruya, la historia si es de mi autoría y solo mía. De ser míos Den y Sve ya tendrían hasta hijos juntos.

* * *

_"¿Nunca te has preguntado que pasaría si fueses capaz de cambiar el pasado? Seguro que si, yo siempre me lo pregunto, que hubiese pasado si yo fuese capaz de hacer las cosas bien, de protegerle de todo el mal y evitar su sufrimiento. Cuanto deseé ser yo aquel que estuviese en la celda sufriendo las torturas. No sabes lo que hubiese dado por estar a tu lado en ese momento._

_Ahora de nuevo te alejas de mis manos, vas a lugares a los que no soy capaz de alcanzarte. Me asusta el no verte a mi lado, me aterroriza el pensar que no volveré a tocar tu rostro o tener la oportunidad de rozar tus labios. Berwald tengo miedo de ya no verte más. Me pregunto si eres capaz de escucharme, de sentir lo mucho que me haces falta o de si eres capaz de entender lo enloquecido que me siento en este momento. Creo que estoy enfermo de amor y puede que esto, ya no tenga otra cura más que tus besos y caricias._

_Berwald ¿Dónde estas? ¿Es que acaso tu no quieres estar más conmigo? Dímelo, dime que sientes para que sea capaz de entenderte. Por favor, no me dejes solo de nuevo, no se que será de mí si es que lo haces."_

Soren cerró su diario, bastante frustrado de no haber tenido ni un avance ese día, aunque si pensaba en las cosas buenas de esto: Había conocido a Willhem y se habían hecho amigos. Al menos desde el punto de vista del rubio esa era la única e indiscutible verdad. Se estiró sobre su asiento para luego ponerse de pie e ir a su cama dispuesto a dormir ese día. Al menos ese era el plan, para su desgracia no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño ya que sus memorias le evocaban el rostro del sueco. Sin más, tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con su antebrazo para evitar que las lágrimas escapara de ellos, en verdad que temía perder al sueco de nuevo y algo le decía que esta vez sería para siempre.

– Yo, como ángel de fuego, prometo proteger a todas las creaciones de Dios, entregar mi existencia a él y dar lo mejor de mí para proteger a los que no son capaces de protegerse a si mismos. Juro que hasta el último suspiro de mi ser será consagrado a Dios y obraré de acuerdo a su voluntad. No actuaré egoístamente, ni usaré mis poderes para mi propia felicidad, sino que antepondré primero la de los demás. Mis llamas se mantendrán puras y jamás arrebataran una vida mortal – Repitió el juramento que le habían obligado aprender cuando era apenas un ángel que empezaba a conocer sobre si mismo. Ahora era un ser adulto que toda su existencia había vivido siguiendo aquel único designio. – Mi propia felicidad… Berwald…

…

En las celdas Gilbert e Iván llevaban un par de horas de plática que bien podrían tomarse como horas de insultos con guante blanco. No era un secreto que aquellos dos no se llevaban bien, Gilbert había pasado una larga temporada en ese lugar y debía muchas de las cicatrices de su cuerpo a Iván, este último parecía algo encaprichado con el albino y cada que podía le lanzaba alguna indirecta sobre por qué debía volver. A su lado, Ludwig negaba mientras escuchaba, pensando en detener a su hermano de forma ocasional pero al final limitándose a escucharlos.

– Claro, volveré el día que aceptes usar un tutú rosa y pasearte así por el templo de los ángeles de agua. –

–Oh, vamos Gilbert, debes dejar de ser tan tímido. Sabes que al final vas a regresar conmigo, ¿da? –

La sonrisa del albino se torció, aquello no tenía gracia alguna, su grandiosa persona no pensaba regresar a una celda y soportar ser el conejillo de indias sobre nuevas torturas del celador. Parecía preparado y listo para lanzársele encima e iniciar una pelea, pero justo a tiempo Ludwig intervino para detenerlo.

– Estamos aquí por otra razón, hermano –

– ¿Pero? ¡West! Es cuestión de orgullo –

El rubio apunto a Berwald que permanecía amarrado a la cama, en una posición por demás incómoda y cansada tras estar ahí por tanto tiempo.

–Es cierto, venía a traerte esto – El albino extendió un trozo de papel de mala gana, el cual su jurado enemigo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a leer.

– Ya veo, justo como me imaginaba. – El celador se acercó a su prisionero y desabrochó los grilletes que le sujetaban, tomándolos para girarlos en sus manos. – Vete de una vez Berwald, espero regreses pronto por un crimen de verdad. –

El albino era de los más sorprendidos en ese momento, esta listo para tener un encuentro a golpes con el celador para liberar a Berwald, pero contra todo pronóstico había resultado extrañamente sencillo. – ¿Por qué? –

– ¿Eh? Ah, de seguro te sorprende que lo haya soltado tan fácil. – Iván volvió a sentarse sobre la cama, observando las manchas irregulares en el techo. – Odio que me utilicen y condenar a un inocente – Finalmente tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, la cual solo duró unos minutos. – O tal vez es un juego nuevo de mi parte. Quien sabe –Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, pero viendo fijamente a los ojos de Ludwig a sabiendas de que iba a ser de los pocos que le comprenderían en ese momento.

Y así fue, el serio rubio tomó a Berwald para echárselo al hombro y marcharse del lugar a zancadas, a Gilbert no le quedó de otra que seguirle con una expresión de molestia en su rostro. No había resultado como quería que fuese.

– Un ángel con alas negras las purifica en este lugar, más que una cárcel es un sitio en el cual se paga por los pecados y luego volvemos a la blancura que una vez tuvimos. – Iván empezaba un monólogo sin moverse de su lugar, si acaso movía las piernas para dar signos de que no se trataba de una estátua. – Es una lástima que Soren no haya estado en este lugar, sus alas serían blancas y puras de nuevo. Supongo que eso no es lo que quieres escuchar, ¿No es así, Arthur? – Finalmente volteó a ver al hombre que se asomaba de entre las sombras. – Llegas un poco tarde. –

–Por el contrario, es justo el tiempo indicado, Braginsky. –

…

Ludwig ya se había alejado lo suficiente de la celda, como para llegar a la salida del lugar, por desgracia no llegaría muy lejos ya que justo en la puerta los esperaban las personas que menos pensaban encontrar.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Willhem? – Cuestionó Ludwig visiblemente irritado. – Si venías por Berwald, Miguel nos lo ha encargado a nosotros.

–Si, vine por Berwald pero no para lo mismo que tu –

Sin previo aviso, el que se había hecho llamar como jefe de los ángeles de agua atacaba a Ludwig ante la mirada atónita de Gilbert, el cual impotente vio a su hermano caer al piso como fulminado, con la incertidumbre de no saber si es que continuaba vivo o no.

– ¡Maldito! – Sin pensarlo se arrojó contra él, haciendo uso de su poder, pero detrás de Willhem, Emma saltó de la nada junto a Mei Mei, entre las dos neutralizaron a Gilbert con solo un par de movimientos.

Berwald trató de ponerse en pie pero las fuerzas no lo dejaban continuar, estaba demasiado débil en ese momento por lo que apenas logró fijarse en la figura del otro.

– Berwald, siéntete afortunado, ya que esta vez terminaremos lo que Romulus comenzó. Dios ya no nos privará de lo que amamos, dejará de condenar nuestras emociones y podremos hacer con nuestra vida lo que mejor nos plazca. Tal y como Romulus nos lo dijo – El rostro del sueco se deformó por la sorpresa, si estaba en lo correcto, el otro se refería a terminar con su vida e iniciar una rebelión.

Tras el ataque de Romulus se dieron otra serie de levantamientos, algunos de ellos bastante violentos en los cuales en nombre de su falso profeta, pedían las cabezas de los arcángeles y la liberación de su guía. Los movimientos cesaron cuando llegó el día de la ejecución de Romulus. Solo aquellos destinados a ser jueces podían matar sin teñir sus alas de negro. El encargado fue Frederich, un antiguo ángel de tierra. Ese caluroso día, la cabeza de Romulus fue puesta en una cesta y luego su cuerpo llevado al árbol del conocimiento donde todos los ángeles nacen.

Es una regla, la tierra a la tierra y la luz a la luz. Sin importar el camino que tomes siempre es lo mismo y aquello está destinado.

Willhem levantó a Berwald y pese a las protestas y resistencias del susodicho, solo se lo llevó al lugar indicado para la ceremonia. El amanecer estaba próximo a iluminar el edén, justo el momento perfecto para iniciar un baño de sangre.

…

En el hospital especializado para seres celestiales, Ludwig y Gilbert despertaban de improvisto, uno un poco antes que el otro. De milagro ambos continuaban con vida. Cerca de ellos unos preocupados Lukas y Tino trataban de contener a Soren, el cual recién se había enterado que los otros habían ido en busca de Berwald.

– ¡Exijo que me digan donde está! ¿Ustedes lo vieron o que no? ¡Devuélvanmelo! –

Ambos se sintieron abrumados por las preguntas y exigencias que apenas lograron contarle lo que había sucedido en ese lugar la noche anterior.

– Eso no es cierto, Will es mi amigo, él me estaba ayudando a buscar a Ber –

– ¿Para qué te mentiríamos? Además nosotros también estamos preocupados por él, no sabemos que sucederá ahora ni donde está. –

El silencio reinó en la habitación hasta que Tino levantó la mano como si se tratase de un niño de escuela. Todos voltearon a verle esperando que dijese algo. Este carraspeó antes de comenzar a hablar.

– Los ángeles entre compañeros son capaces de sentir la presencia del otro aunque se encuentren a kilómetros de distancia uno del otro. Por eso se dice que cuando estas destinado a estar con alguien, esa persona te encontrará sin importar el tiempo que le tome hacerlo. –

El silencio de nuevo se hizo presente durante unos minutos, como si todos los demás recién se diesen cuenta de algo tan importante.

– Eso es perfecto, ahora todo depende de ti Soren kesesese –

– Exacto, usa ese poder y encontremos a Oxenstierna – Ludwig secundó a su hermano, esperando a que el otro tomase la iniciativa de una vez por todas.

Lo que nadie sabía, era que la expresión seria de Soren no era un reflejo de su pensamiento profundo, por el contrario, estaba preocupado porque aquel poder en especial jamás fue capaz de dominarlo por más que lo intentó.

– Nada va a explotar si lo intentas – Lukas tomó la palabra, él claramente sabía que el mayor no era capaz de usar ese poder. – Al menos has algo. –

Soren miró a Lukas con ojos de cachorro, tomando mucho aire para finalmente decidirse a intentarlo. Cerró los ojos e imaginó al sueco. Cada acción de este, todo lo que conocía de su cuerpo y de la calidez de su persona. Su mente se perdió en el Edén, viendo rápidamente todos los lugares y rincones, hasta que su viaje espiritual le guió directo a uno de los jardines más importantes del Edén, donde se encontraba el árbol del conocimiento. En ese momento pudo ver a Berwald encadenado y siendo sujeto por tres personas. No paraba de moverse e intentar liberarse de los agarres que lo mantenían sujeto. De golpe la vista regresó a si mismo y perdió todo contacto con el lugar donde Berwald se encontraba.

– ¡Ya se donde está! No hay que perder ni un solo minuto – Soren salió disparado en dirección al pasillo, sin esperar a nadie más que lo acompañase. –Berwald, ¡Voy por ti! –

* * *

Estamos a un capítulo o dos del esperado final. Gracias a todos lo que han leído fielmente hasta aquí espero me acompañen en lo poco que nos falta por recorrer. Y ahora viene más drama y de antemano aviso que pienso matar un par de personajes en capítulos próximos. Aunque no se asusten, todo sacrificio es por un bien mayor, esto tendrá un final feliz. Lo prometo.

Sus reviews me animan a seguir, así que si quieren dejar alguno les estaría muy agradecida, sino, pues de todas maneras gracias por leer. Suzu les regala un abrazo de parte de Sve. Nos vemos pronto.


	10. Chapter 10

Este capitulo me trajo tantos sentimientos y me hizo llorar mientras escribía, siento que algunas partes suenan a telenovela barata, lo siento por eso. Pero bien, mejor no hago spoilers y les dejo leer a gusto. Por cierto, este es el capitulo final, espero que lo disfruten.

Advertencias: Uso de nombres humanos, incesto y muerte de un personaje.

Dinamarca: Soren

Belgica: Emma

Holanda: Willhem

Abuelo Roma: Romulus

Disclaimer: Hetalia, sus personajes ni los ángeles son míos. Los primeros son del maestro Himaruya y los segundos de dominio popular.

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

El jardín del Edén, el único lugar donde los ángeles de bajo nivel no podían pasar, era el lugar más parecido a la tierra, pero tal y como los escritos de los profetas decían en el Génesis: Se trataba de un lugar perfecto donde existían especies de animales que en la tierra ni podían imaginar, incluso las plantas eran tan especiales que eran de lo más valioso en el lugar en muchos sentidos. La más especial, era el árbol del conocimiento, aquel de donde Eva tomó la manzana para dársela a Adam y provocar la expulsión de ambos del paraíso.

En ese mismo lugar, estaban ahora Willhem, Berwald, Arthur y algunos ángeles más que eran considerados ahora como rebeldes, justo bajo la sombra del árbol del conocimiento. Nadie tenía permitido tocar un solo fruto, ni los arcángeles se atrevían a hacerlo, por eso solo observaban, esperando el momento exacto.

– ¿Qué piensan hacer aquí? – Preguntó Berwald desde su sitio, uno no muy cómodo al ser sujetado por dos ángeles de los brazos, mientras sus alas permanecían aprisionadas con unas cadenas y sus pies amarrados con una burda soga.

– Berwald, este sitio ¿Por qué está prohibido? – Arthur fue aquel que decidió responderle. – ¿Es porque acaso Dios no quiere que los ángeles sepamos lo que incluso los humanos son consientes de saber? ¿Es por eso? – Le interrogó con una mirada seria, sin cambio en las expresiones y ni siquiera le miraba, tenía la vista fija en uno de los frutos rojos.

– No, es porque trata de protegernos – Dijo Berwald seguro se sus palabras, o al menos eso es lo que trataba de aparentar. La verdad que esas preguntas antes se las había hecho el mismo Romulus, con ellas le convenció de seguirle y creer en él.

– ¿Estás seguro de ello? ¿De verdad puedes afirmarlo sin dudar? – Por primera vez la mirada del de cejas pobladas se fijó en el de lentes, acercándose algunos pasos para quedar cara a cara. – ¡¿De verdad te has vuelto tan ciego?! – Levantó la voz exasperado, tomando al más alto de la camisa para sacudirlo un poco. Luego de unos segundos le soltó, como si de repente hubiese perdido el interés en él.

– Sabes, entre los ángeles también existen "Hermanos de sangre" – Esta vez, Willhem tomó la palabra, haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos – Dios los crea de la misma esencia, con la misma base y solo cambia algunos detalles en nosotros, como la inclinación hacia lo femenino o masculino. Para los humanos sería como distinguir un hombre de una mujer.

Berwald no comprendía para donde iba la plática, o si acaso aquel relato tenía algo de importante para ellos en ese momento. Pero tenía que hacer tiempo, mientras trataba de ver una forma de liberarse y escapar o confrontarlos si era posible.

– A Dios no le parece que los ángeles se enamoren, eso es cosa de humanos y nosotros como seres perfectos solo debemos pensar en servirlos a ellos y al mismo Dios. No podemos amar, pero hasta hacerlo no es un pecado, claro que no, él no lo ve de esa manera. Salvo que te enamores de un hermano tuyo, ese es el mayor pecado que puedes cometer. – Willhem había decidido continuar, perdiendo la mirada en Emma, su hermanita que yacía parada junto a un árbol cercano, vigilando que nadie los interrumpiese. – Yo, me enamoré de Emma – Dijo finalmente en un murmullo casi inaudible. – Pero a Dios no le pareció ese sentimiento, me mandó a llamar y recibí su castigo de amor. –

– Dios le hizo olvidar aquel sentimiento –Arthur continuó, mostrando que ya se conocía la historia de memoria, claro después de escucharla tantas veces quien no la sabría. – Lo arrancó de raíz de su ser e impidió que Emma fuese su compañera como estaba predestinado. La alejó lo más que pudo de él, hasta la convirtió en una ayudante de un arcángel como si aquello no fuese una broma suficiente. –

Berwald había escuchado rumores de ellos, de que su gran líder de los ángeles de agua era un pecador al cual Dios había dado una segunda oportunidad. Miró de reojo a Emma, sintiendo algo de pena por ambos, él mismo comprendía cual era el peso de un amor ante Dios, pero también sabía algunas cosas que le relato del otro había omitido.

– Ella no te ama como tú lo haces – Dijo finalmente el de lentes. Antes había escuchado esa historia por parte de los arcángeles, su protector el arcángel Miguel se la había contado hace un tiempo: Willhem se había enamorado de su hermana, esta al enterarse había buscado a Dios para pedirle que la ayudase, que liberara a su hermano de la carga de tener esos sentimientos no correspondidos. Aquello solo había sido una forma de ayudarle a juicio de Emma. Lo que el sueco no entendía era porque ella le estaba ayudando en ese momento.

– Te han lavado el cerebro – Volteó Willhem y tomó a Berwald de las cadenas que ataban sus alas y con brusquedad lo arrojó contra el árbol del conocimiento. – Tú no lo entiendes – Entrecerró los ojos, sacando un cuchillo de sus ropas. – Terminaré lo que Romulus comenzó. – El cuchillo terminó sobre la cabeza del sueco, listo para asestar el golpe.

– ¡NOOO! – De la nada, arrastrando consigo a tres ángeles rebeldes y teniendo a Arthur tratando de detenerle, Soren se asomó finalmente, con algunas heridas en el cuerpo y evidentemente agotado. – Ber… wald, ya vine – Dijo el ángel de fuego con una sonrisa algo torpe.

Los ángeles rebeldes no podían creer que alguien además de ellos se hubiese arriesgado a entrar en aquel lugar, pero si alguien esperaba era a aquel.

– Soren – Intervino Willhem sumamente tranquilo.

– Will, ¿Por qué haces esto? Berwald no te ha hecho nada, él no le ha hecho mal a nadie. – El de cabellos alborotados creía fielmente en la inocencia y pureza de su compañero, algo que ni el mismo Berwald creía de si mismo. Él mismo sabía lo impuro que era.

– Soren… ¿Amas a Berwald? – Willhem mantuvo el cuchillo arriba, sin apartar la mirada del recién llegado.

– Yo… –

– ¿Si o no? –

– ¡Es obvio que si! – Dijo el antes aludido cediendo ante la presión del momento.

– Entonces entenderás lo que hago, perdóname. –

El ángel de fuego no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el cuchillo había caído clavándose en el cuerpo de Berwald, este no pudo moverse o alejarse debido a que sus alas estaban inmovilizadas y con ello el resto de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo la cuchilla atravesar el área donde al igual que en los humanos, se encontraba el corazón. Un poco de sangre salió de sus labios junto con un último aliento de tos.

El árbol del conocimiento se manchaba en sangre, la sangre de un ángel que hasta el último momento dejó la vista fija en su compañero e incluso trató de estirar la mano para alcanzarlo, con su ultimó aliento lo intentó todo.

– So… Soren… – La luz en los ojos de Berwald se extinguió casi al instante, dejando un cuerpo vacío descansando bajo aquel gran árbol, con los ojos cristalinos fijos en aquel que siempre amó pero no fue capaz de decirle.

El silencio reinó durante unos segundos, en lo que Gilbert y Ludwig a pesar de sus heridas, le insistieron a Tino y Lukas que los llevasen junto con Soren para tratar de ayudarlo. Por desgracia al llegar solo vieron a un ángel de fuego de rodillas en el piso, con la vista fija en el cuerpo inerte del amor de su vida, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que repetían el nombre de su compañero. El cuerpo sin vida de aquel que trataban de salvar y al ángel de agua que había sido el ejecutor de todo parado entre ambos.

Tino se cubrió la boca, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para empezar a llorar, Lukas sentía lo mismo pero decidió mantenerse fuerte y abrazar a su compañero. Gilbert apretó los dientes y puños con frustración, queriendo saltarle encima a Willhem para hacer que su alma desapareciese como la de Berwald, pero su cuerpo no le reaccionó. Solo Ludwig se atrevió a acercarse a Soren, posando la mano en su hombro tratando de regresarlo a la realidad para hacer algo, lo que fuese por castigar a aquellos que habían cobrado la vida de un ángel.

– ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué Berwald…? Se supone que íbamos a llevarnos bien, que íbamos a estar juntos la eternidad…¡¿Por qué?! –Gritó Soren con frustración, poniéndose en pie cuando Ludwig tocó su hombro para lanzarse contra Willhem y darle un puñetazo en la cara. Este no se defendió, parecía más interesado en el árbol del conocimiento al igual que Arthur.

Nada pasaba, los ojos de Arthur permanecían fijos en el árbol, esperando que lo que Romulus tanto les había prometido, la liberación de las cadenas de Dios sucediera, pero nada ocurrió. Solo que el cuerpo de Berwald fuese perdiendo su calor de poco a poco y se tornase cada vez más pálido.

– No… No sucede nada… – De repente Arthur abrió grande los ojos, acercándose al árbol para tocarlo, como si buscase algo en él. Willhem alejó de un puñetazo a Soren y se acercó de la misma manera al árbol, quitando sin delicadeza el cuerpo inerte de Berwald del camino, expandiendo la sangre que había manchado el lugar con desesperación.

– Hermano… Yo… Perdóname – Emma interrumpió la escena, llamando la atención de su hermano, el cual volteó de repente a verla y le abrazó con fuerza.

– Al fin, ¿Recuperaste lo que sentías por mi? – Willhem preguntó, sin comprender porque las lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de su hermanita.

– No puedo recuperar algo que jamás tuve – Sonrió con tristeza, provocando que su hermano retrocediese un par de pasos atrás y se dejase caer al suelo, mirándola sin creer y luego sus manos. Finalmente se fijó en sus alas, las cuales ahora eran de un color negro intenso.

Willhem negó con desesperación, llevándose las manos a la cabeza para luego fijar la vista en el cuchillo. Se lanzó hacia él, si su hermana no era suya, no pensaba cedérsela a nadie más. Se dirigió hacia ella con toda la intensión de atravesarle el pecho pero Soren intervino, dándole un golpe certero en el rostro, listo para ser aquel que tomase el cuchillo para cortar con sus manos la vida de aquel que alguna vez creyó su amigo.

– Eso es suficiente ¿Da? – Repentinamente Iván apareció detrás de Soren y tomó el cuchillo desde la espalda del otro cuando lo alzó listo para cometer aquel pecado. El aludido no pudo mirar con una peor cara al recién llegado, jalándose listo para arrebatarle el arma. – No te lo puedo dar, ¿No deberías estar mejor con él? – Con el cuchillo apuntó el cuerpo de Berwald, el cual ahora parecía dormido sobre el pasto verde.

– Pero él… ya no….- Se hizo un nudo en la voz de Soren, apretando los labios con fuerza para no dejar que las lágrimas se escurriesen de nuevo.

– Todavía me tomé la molestia de traerlos conmigo y no los aprovechas… – Iván se encogió de hombros, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle ver al arcángel Miguel y al arcángel Gabriel parados detrás suyo.

– ¡Ellos ya no pueden hacer nada por Berwald, se ha ido! – Respondió frustrado, alejándose finalmente para acercarse al cuerpo de aquel a quien tanto amó. Lo levantó con cuidado y abrazó con ternura, como quien sostiene a un tesoro. La luz de su vida había partido de nuevo y esta vez no podía seguirle ni hacer nada por él.

– Apresúrate antes de que sea tarde – Dijo Miguel, acercándose para tomar uno de los frutos del árbol del conocimiento y partirlo en dos.

– ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Soren confundido.

– Romulus no estaba tan equivocado, el árbol del conocimiento es el medio para la libertad, pero se equivocó de método. No es el árbol en si aquello que tiene el poder de liberar, sino el fruto mismo. –

Para ese momento Iván ya había sostenido a Willhem y Ludwig a Arthur, el resto de los ángeles rebeldes se había rendido apenas Braginsky hizo acto de presencia.

El arcángel Miguel sostuvo la mitad del fruto entre sus manos, pasándoselo al arcángel Gabriel el cual ya se había acercado a ellos, en un movimiento pasó la mano sobre el cuerpo de Berwald, extrayendo una luz blanca con toques azules de él y uniendo a ella la esencia de la mitad de la fruta. Por su parte Miguel le entregó la otra mitad a Soren.

– Con esta mitad, Berwald renacerá en la tierra, como un humano hasta que su momento llegue, entonces su alma renacerá aquí como un ángel de nuevo. – Gabriel se alejó un par de pasos, era el único arcángel capaz de ir a la tierra y regresar sin problema alguno. –Dejaré esta semilla en el lugar más indicado para él, será fácil encontrarlo con un poco de ingenio. –Con esas mismas palabras se alejó del grupo, yendo directo a la entrada que separaba el plano humano del mundo celestial.

– ¿Tu que harás? – Miguel continuaba junto a Soren, siendo testigos de como el cuerpo de un ángel se volvía solo plumas blancas que paulatinamente iban desapareciendo, ya no tenían un alma que proteger. – Puedes quedarte aquí a esperar su regreso, olvidarte de él o… – Hizo una pausa en lo que el arcángel pasaba la mano sobre la mitad de fruta que el otro sostenía y la convertía en luz. – Puedes seguirle… no tengo garantía de que se acaben en la misma ciudad, ni siquiera de si lo harán en el mismo país y tampoco en el mismo año, pero tendrás una segunda oportunidad con él. ¿Qué decides? –

– Eso no hace falta preguntarlo… – Soren sonrió ampliamente, devorando el trozo de fruta que se la había dado. – Le seguiré hasta el fin del mundo. – Dijo en broma, como sus últimas palabras como ángel de fuego, luego simplemente se convirtió en un esfera de luz que el arcángel Miguel abrazó con cuidado.

– Hace mucho que no hago esto, pero supongo que hay que desoxidarse de vez en cuando. – Con la misma, el arcángel le dio instrucciones a los demás, de encargarse de los rebeldes y hacer que limpien sus pecados y luego, esperar, a que ambos amantes regresaran al cielo. Después de eso se perdió en la misma puerta que antes el arcángel Grabriel hubiese cruzado.

…

– ¡Berwald, otra vez escapándote! Ese Soren solo te mal encamina – Un pequeño rubio de escasos 10 años bajaba del muro de su casa, solo dios sabría como se había trepado estando este tan alto. Este saludo al hombre que le dijo aquello, aunque no era de hablar mucho. Luego pegó una carrera donde desde lejos vio una figura que le esperaba de pie.

– Te tardaste, pensé que tu mamá te había atrapado de nuevo. – Era un pequeño de casi la misma salvo que le llevaba un año de diferencia.

– No, no me vio, Soren – Esas fueron las únicas palabras que dijo el pequeño de mirada seria, ya que al llegar a la esquina, Soren le había tomado de la mano para llevarlo con él mientras caminaban. El menor sintió algo de calor en sus mejillas, suponía que el verano estaba por comenzar, aunque no estaba seguro de nada, ni del cambiar de las estaciones, solo de algo podía estar seguro: De que quería estar al lado de Soren por el resto de su vida.

**Fin.**

* * *

Gracias a todos aquellos que me siguieron hasta este punto. Solo hace falta un lindo y cortito epílogo que tengo planeado. Disculpen si es que saqué unas lágrimas, yo me estaba muriendo de dolor mientras mataba a mi querido Berwald. Pero ven, lo prometido es deuda y ya en el epílogo habrá arrumacos y esas cosas cursis que a casi todas nos encantan[?]. Gracias de nuevo ha sido un placer escribir esta historia. Ahora los invito a leer mis otros fics que espero sean también de su agrado. Hasta pronto.


	11. Epílogo

Bien, con esto me despediré de ustedes. Disfruten la lectura.

Advertencia: Uso de nombres humanos y fluff en muchas partes.

Dinamarca: Soren

Noruega: Lukas

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes son míos, son del maestro Himaruya. De ser míos habría una escena de beso DenSu en cada capítulo.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Hacía varios años humanos que el gran desastre había ocurrido en el cielo. Ahora los ángeles se habían encargado de llevar todo de nuevo a la normalidad, cada uno con sus rutinas.

Tino, Lukas, Gilbert y Ludwig habían subido de rango considerablemente, claro que no era más que un nivel, pasar de ser un ángel guerrero a uno guardián. Recordaban con cierta nostalgia a sus compañeros, pero por eso, de la misma manera de vez en cuando observaban hacia la tierra, esperando que estuviesen mejor.

Siendo ya casi una rutina diaria, Gilbert tomó la mano de Ludwig y se asomó a una fuente cercana al Jardín del Edén, la única que era capaz de conectar ambos planos. El albino se sentó y esperó un poco a que el agua se aclarara, entonces tuvo una visión de la tierra de lo más nítida. En ella pudo ver algo con una sonrisa, ambos habían hecho su vida y estaban juntos.

En la tierra Soren y Berwald habían logrado hacer su vida. Berwald tenía 21 años y era apenas un estudiante de medicina que asistía a la universidad de Karolinska(En Estocolmo, Suecia) mientras que Soren en un completo capricho por seguirle, se había fugado de casa para ir con él y actualmente trabajaba como bombero en la misma ciudad que vivía Berwald.

Berwald había pasado su infancia y gran parte de su vida viviendo en Copenhague, pero al entrar a la universidad había decidido regresar a su natal Suecia. Cuando ese momento llegó se preparó para separarse de Soren y hacer su vida solo en esa ciudad, con lo que no contaba era que el antes mencionado no estaría de acuerdo con la idea y le hubiese seguido.

El sueco aún tenía ese recuerdo vívido en su mente, aún en momentos en los cuales se suponía debía estar estudiando para sus exámenes o limpiando el departamento que compartía con el danés, en lugar de eso se puso a divagar en sus memorias de ese día…

_Era una tarde despejada como cualquier otra, el verano recién terminaba y debía marcharse justo a inicios del otoño. Los árboles de la estación del tren que debía cruzar el dichoso puente de Oresund, estaban ya cambiando de color dando paso a los tonos cafés predominantes. Se había despedido de su familia en casa y ninguno quiso ir por lo doloroso que se les hacía el momento. Solo se lamentaba no haberse despedido de Soren, pero es que no lo había visto por ningún lado. Finalmente, tomó sus maletas y subió al transporte soltando un suspiro al instante._

– _Adios… – Murmuró al aire, como si deseara que sus palabras se las llevase el viento hasta la persona que pensaba._

– _¿De quién te despides? – Preguntó una voz demasiado familiar para Berwald. Tanto que le hizo voltear de golpe para ver al dueño, aquel permanecía mirándole con una sonrisa en los labios._

– _¿Q… Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el de lentes incrédulo – ¿Y eso? –Finalmente apuntó la maleta que el otro tenía en sus manos._

– _Ber… Ni creas que te desharás de mi, además – Hizo una pequeña pausa en la que abrazó al confundido sueco con fuerza. No le interesaba que estuviesen en un lugar público a la vista de todos en el vagón. A decir verdad apenas uno o dos notaron su presencia. – Una vez te perdí, no sucederá de nuevo…_

_El sueco no comprendió de lo que hablaba, menos aún porque el otro sonreía, aunque trató de preguntar la razón, los labios ajenos lo impidieron ya que sellaron sus preguntas en un beso que enseguida supo corresponder. Las manos del menor se aferraron con fuerza al saco negro que el otro usaba, sentía incluso que sus ojos deseaban derramar lágrimas, aunque no sabía la razón; era como si hubiese esperado por ese momento todos esos años. La persona que amaba lo había seguido y ahora harían una vida juntos._

Ya hacía un par de años desde eso, ahora para ambos era natural vivir juntos y ser una pareja, incluso como broma a Soren sus compañeros de trabajo le preguntaban todos los días si ese día su "esposa" le había preparado algo para comer, dado que el sueco le preparaba algo para que llevase al trabajo cada que tenía tiempo. Para Berwald había un panorama parecido, muchas veces se vio sorprendido por las risitas de sus compañeros al ver a Soren llegar en su motocicleta para llevarlo a casa cuando le tocaba turno temprano. Ya era algo que disfrutaban uno del otro por más que no lo comentaran.

– Berwald, me duele, se más… – El danés se quejó de dolor, mientras con una mano se aferraba a las sábanas. – M… Más despacio – Soltó un jadeo arrugando las cejas.

–Tengo que hacerlo así o te dolerá más – Le respondió el sueco, levantándole una pierna para colocarla a una altura cómoda para él.

– P… Pero, esa parte es sensible en mí –

– No es tu primera vez –

–Lo se, pero duele como la primera –

–Esto no pasaría si tuvieses más cuidado. – El sueco terminó de envolver la rodilla de su pareja con una venda, viéndole de reojo mientras permanecía en cuclillas entre las piernas danesas.

– ¡Pero tenía que hacer algo para quitar esa puerta del camino! – Replicó, para luego fijarse en como estaba el sueco acomodado, lo que le hizo sonreír ampliamente. – Así parece que me estas dando un "servicio"

El sueco frunció el ceño y soltó de golpe la pierna danesa, provocando un quejido de dolor por parte del otro. El cual le miró como niño regañado durante unos minutos, con los ojos bien abiertos y los labios curvados hacia abajo en un mohín poco común en él más que con su pareja.

– Es que confío en el doctor que tengo en casa, se que tu podrías curarme todo Ber –

–Estudio para pediatra… –

– ¿Y? Doctor es doctor. Además – El danés extendió los brazos para rodear con ellos la cadera del sueco y hacerlo sentarse en sobre su pierna sana, sin importar que desde hace un par de años este le sacase un par de centímetros de ventaja. – No quiero que nadie más que tu me toque

Aquel cometario causó un sonrojo en el rostro del sueco, mirando disimuladamente hacia otro lado en un intento de no mostrarse del todo avergonzado frente a su pareja. El otro era consiente de lo penoso que podía ser su pareja con respecto a ese tipo de temas, por eso amaba más molestarlo de esa manera.

– Ese día, cuando me fui de Copenhague – Empezó hablando con un poco de duda, pero quería sacarse las preguntas de la cabeza – ¿Por qué me seguiste?

Aquello había confundido al sueco por mucho tiempo, pero no se había atrevido a preguntarle, de hecho muchas veces había hecho como que pasaba por alto aquellos momentos.

– Mmm… Es algo tonto – Dice el danés levemente avergonzado, rascándose una mejilla.

– Quiero saber – Insiste el sueco.

– Bueno, pero no te vayas a burlar. – El mayor carraspeó antes de iniciar su relato. – Ese día tuve un sueño, en el cual veía a varias personas desconocidas con alas y a ti bajo un árbol pero igual tenías alas. Entonces un tipo que no tenía pinta de malo pero que si resultó serlo hablaba conmigo y luego clavaba un cuchillo en tu pecho. Yo gritaba pero mi voz no salía, mi cuerpo tampoco se movía como quería y no pude acercarme a ti, En ese momento sentí que te perdí, al despertar me di cuenta que algo así pasaría si te ibas, aún tenía la amarga sensación de verte morir y corrí sin decirle a nadie para seguirte.

– Por eso decidí, que como en ese sueño, no te perdería de nuevo. – Terminó un poco más avergonzado que antes, incluso esperando que terminase burlándose.

– Gracias – Con esas palabras, el de lentes se apoyó en el hombro ajeno, descansando un poco en esa zona a lo que el danés enseguida aprovechó recostarse y dejarlo sobre él en la cama. El sueco no protestó, tampoco le importó que el otro empezara a acariciar su cabello solo reaccionó cuando le quitó los lentes, entonces apoyó las manos en el colchón y se colocó en cuatro sobre él para observarle fijamente.

El día antes de partir, Berwald había tenido un sueño parecido, en el cual el danés le veía con lágrimas en los ojos mientras su vista se nublaba, en ese instante pensó en cancelarlo todo y quedarse pero no pudo. Por eso sintió el mayor alivio al tener a su pareja siguiéndole. Se perdió unos segundos en ese recuerdo hasta que Soren pasó una mano alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo hacia él en un beso intenso de esos que son capaces de robar todo el aliento desde el inicio. Las caricias y besos continuaron mientras la voz de Berwald era la más reveladora del momento tan íntimo que compartían.

– Ten cuidado con tu pierna – Dijo Berwald antes de soltar un jadeo ante los besos que Soren ahora daba en su cuello.

– No te preocupes, por algo te dejé sobre mi esta vez – Soren replicó con un guiño travieso, provocando más obviedad en el color del rostro sueco.

– Tonto –Fue la respuesta del aludido para después soltar un gemido quedo, ya que las manos ajenas habían buscado su camino del pecho a su entrepierna. Como siempre no perdía el tiempo y era bastante rápido en esas cosas.

Así continuaron hasta el límite que su cuerpo soportó, aprovechando que era el día libre de Soren y que Berwald tenía clases solo en la tarde del día siguiente, al amanecer ambos se quedaron acurrucados uno contra el otro. Ya no eran besos intensos y caricias con lujuria, ahora eran roces de labios, caricias tiernas y una que otra sonrisa traviesa incluso por parte de Berwald.

En el cielo, Gilbert sabiamente se retiró apenas comenzaron los arrumacos, previendo que el color que empezaba a adueñarse de Ludwig aumentaría si se quedaban viendo el espectáculo que ellos le regalaban. No pudo irse sin más que con una sonrisa, verlos tan felices le hizo demasiado feliz a él también. Que importaba volver a se ángeles, por el momento esperaba que disfrutaran de esa vida mortal que tenían para compartir, para que al volver, lo hiciesen con las manos juntas y tan unidos que nada ni nadie sería capaz de separarlos de nuevo.

– Berwald – Soren habló de fomar perezosa, ya cayendo en las garras del sueño.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó un igualmente dormido Berwald.

– Nunca te voy a dejar solo, aunque ya no me quieras voy a quedarme a tu lado –

El sueco se acercó pegándose a su pecho. – No se como podría dejar de hacerlo – Murmuró en esa cercanía, para que no fuese capaz de ver la vergüenza en su rostro por expresar sus sentimientos.

– Berwald –

– ¿Qué? –

– Te amo –

Esta vez si consiguió un rojo completo en el rostro de Berwald, por lo que este tuvo que moverse de su cómodo lugar para acercarse al oído danés y murmurar en un tono muy bajo – Yo también te amo –

FIN

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos lo que se tomaron su tiempo leyendo y han seguido esta historia. Gracias a los que siguieron desde el principio y a los que se unieron a medio camino, siempre me alegró ver subir las estadísticas de lectura aunque no hubiesen reviews. Aunque claro, los reviews me animaban muchas veces a continuar. Espero hayan disfrutado este pequeño viaje junto conmigo, tengo en mente a futuro posiblemente hacer una especie de secuela pero sería del Doctor y el Bombero, pero aún no lo se. De momento les invito a leer mis otras historias y las dos sagas que acabo de comenzar "El llamado de la sangre" sobre vampiros y misterios; y "30 días para enamorarse" más rosa y gracioso.

En particular quiero agradecer a:

Nekolandia: Tu siempre me apoyaste leyendo mis escritos, obvio que no te golpearé por no dejar review en algún capítulo. Gracias, tus mensajes siempre me alentaron a seguir y los esperaba con ansias.


End file.
